Someone to Count On
by Malani Yamano
Summary: Milani is an 18 year old female ninja who watched as her father was brutally murdered by Karai. She flees to New York to escape the memories. Will she avenge her father with help from her new family. Read on and see.
1. Chapter 1

Someone to Count On

Ch. 1

"Starting Over"

Milani is an 18 year old ninja that just lost her father, and wants to leave her childhood home and start a new life. Then she remembers her three friends and calls them to see if they might have room for her to stay with them. When the conversation ends Holly exclaims to their best friends.

"Hey girls guess who is coming to stay with us here in New York?"

They both look at her in a puzzled state and shrug. Then one responds with an attitude.

"Yea sure for how long? She always thought she was the best cause she is a ninja! Why should I be excited? My temper was too dangerous for me to continue, and she still shoves it in my face!"

At that remark Holly glared at her.

"Aeiko you're acting ridiculous! You always picked a fight and couldn't control it. So don't go bad mouthing Milani. She had a reason to continue her training. You forget her father was taught by Hamato Yoshi. She only wanted to continue and be like her father. How can you hate her for that?"

Aeiko said nothing and slammed her bedroom door as her black hair disappeared behind it. Holly shook her head and looked at Emerald.

"Okay do you also feel the same way that Aeiko does? Come on we haven't seen her since she continued her training. Wouldn't it be nice to see her again, and have our best friend back?"

Emerald smiled.

"Of course not Holly, I am glad she is finally coming to New York. We have asked her so many times and she told us no. Tell her to book a flight and I'll pick her up at the airport. I really miss her like you have all these years."

Holly was so full of joy.

"Okay Milani, book your flight and Emerald will pick you up at the airport. Also when you come in the antique shop up the road is hiring. I am pretty sure you will get hired on the spot. You have always been perfect in your own ways. We are all delighted to see you finally after so long you being away."

Milani had a hard time believing that Aeiko ever stopped hating her, when she decided to pursue her dream and become a great ninja like her father. Who was recently killed by Oroku Saki's daughter Karai Saki and for that she hated her. Maybe getting away from this place where she watched as her father was killed with a katana right in front of her. There was more to the hatred that Aeiko had toward Milani besides her actually being able to call herself a ninja. The main reason that Aeiko hated Milani was because she tried to tell her about Karai's evil ways and was always called a liar. Because Aeiko and Karai were best friends before Aeiko was kicked out of the dojo because she almost killed a student for bad mouthing Karai.

After Milani hung up with Holly she packed and slept one more night in her childhood home. The next morning she caught her flight to New York and felt relieved that she could finally leave the place where she witnessed her father's end. Besides she was reunited with her childhood best friends. Her plane landed and she made her way to where Emerald was waiting and was surprised that all three of her friends were there to meet her. Aeiko really didn't say much but did give Milani a hug when she ran to Emerald's car.

Milani hugged all three and wondered how long Aeiko's happiness would last. They took her out to dinner in China town and talked about their childhood memories as they laughed. After dinner the four friends headed back to the apartment. Milani smiled as she entered her room and started to unpack. Then she heard a knock on the door. Holly entered with a smile on her face.

"Wow Milani you have really stayed in shape. I'd think you were still 10 years old. Here's a cup of hot chocolate to make you feel at home like old times. We are all glad that we can all hang out once again. It just wasn't the same without you. You were always the one that cheered us up when we were down. Don't mind Aeiko, she'll come and talk to you when she is ready. Another thing I have to tell you might cause you to get angry. You may want to sit down and listen."

At that Aeiko entered glaring at Holly.

"There is nothing that she wants to hear right now Holly. Let her get settled in and get some sleep. I am serious leave it alone Holly. She is back with us that is all that she needs to focus on right now understood."

Holly left the hot chocolate on the nightstand as Aeiko led her to the balcony.

"Right now is not the time to tell Milani that Karai is here in New York. She left home to get away from the memory of my former best friend slitting her father's throat as she watched with her damn katana! I want her to stay here with us. She needs us right now Holly, she has no other family. I regret calling her a liar when she told me how evil Karai was, and still have that anger inside me because she was right. But I am not ready to tell her that the one that murdered her father is here, do I make myself clear? Do I!"

Holly sighed.

"Okay I get it, but we are going to have to tell her sooner or later Aeiko. You can't deny the fact that she has the right to know. Us as her best friends shouldn't hide it from her, that is betrayal and you know it!"

Emerald interrupted.

"Keep it down you two. Milani's room is next door. We will tell her when she is settled in. We all have to swear that not a word will be spoken about it until the time is right. She will go back, or go on a rampage to avenge her father's death you both know that. She is a ninja, but we can't tell her the truth yet. Now drop it both of you here she comes."

Milani looked at her friends suspiciously.

"Tell me the truth about what exactly? What are you three hiding from me? Is there something I need to be aware of about New York? Well is there?"

They saw her arms crossed and knew she was a bit mad.

"Nothing at all. It's just a big city, and you have to watch yourself when you walk around here that's all. Don't worry; we aren't hiding anything from you Milani. We are all bushed, goodnight Milani see you when we all come from work. Remember to stop at that antique shop. They really need someone to work there. "

They all entered their rooms and sighed with relief as they got ready for bed. Milani was still suspicious and sat on the windowsill of her room looking up at the moon. As she looked up at the moon she held her necklace tight and tears rolled down as the memories of the night her father was murdered came back to her. Finally hours passed and she fell asleep when her head hit her pillow.

The next morning Milani woke up and her friends were already at work. She entered the kitchen and looked at the pot with the coffee already brewed and smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Then she looked out of the window and saw the antique shop her friends were talking about and got the address. She went on her laptop and printed out her resume to give to the owner of the shop. She really had a good feeling that after today she too would be working like her friends. She dressed professionally and made her way to the store.

In the meantime April and Casey were talking to their friends and heard the bell ring. The four brothers put their disguises back on and acted normal as April made her way to the counter. The eldest brother looked up and saw the girl standing at the counter and couldn't stop staring. Then his 2nd oldest brother approached him and bopped him.

"Yo bro will you stop looking. Trust me if she knows what you really are she will freak out and run out of the store. April needs someone to help her in the store we have to lay low. Hello are you listening to me?"

The one in blue looked up at his brother in red and glared.

"You ever bop me again I will seriously kick your shell in! Do I make myself clear? Do I!"

The brother in red glared back at his older brother.

"I'd like to see you try oh fearless one! Besides you were staring at her and she was looking ova here Mr. Thinks he's so damn perfect!"

The brother wearing the blue glared back.

"You are cruising for me to injure you aren't you? I wasn't staring, I was trying to figure out if she might be a foot member undercover you hothead!"

The youngest in Orange tapped his brothers to stop them from getting into a fight.

"Guys come on let's get going, April doesn't need us to mess up the interview. Besides the last thing we need right now is for that girl to see us. "

The one wearing purple cleared his throat

"Uh bros let's get back. We've been gone for two hours now. Splinter is bound to call us and we will get another lecture. Besides we have a training session or have you all forgotten what he said when we left."

The eldest brother looked up. Then he saw the girl he was staring at earlier go by the time clock and punch her numbers in.

"April when you get a chance, can you call me later I think I heard Master Splinter talk about a similar girl like that in one of his stories. We gotta get back see you and Casey later."

April responded.

"Her name is Milani Toshi. Didn't Master Splinter mention that last name to us in one of his lessons? It was something about one of his best students that tried to warn him about Saki's plan to get him in trouble. Ask him when you get back, and call me back see you four later Leo."

The one in blue nodded.

"No problem April, I'll call you back when I get a chance to ask him."

April nodded.

"Okay. I'll be waiting for that call Leo."

The four brothers exited the shop and made their way back to the lair taking off their disguises. When they entered the lair Splinter was in the kitchen and Leonardo approached him.

"Father, does the last name Toshi ring a bell to you by any chance?"

Splinter looked up from his tea.

"Yes my son why are you asking me? Leonardo what is it?"

He responded to him.

"April just hired a girl and her name is Milani Toshi. But she seems so young to be here by herself. Could it be possible that her and her father came to New York?"

At that Splinter shook his head.

"No my son, because Milani's father was brutally murdered a couple of years ago. It is said that Karai was the one that ended his life as Milani watched on in horror. She may be here to escape the memories of her father's brutal murder at Karai's hand. I have a letter from him written a couple days before he was murdered. I am going to look for it. So begin the lesson without me my son. We will read it together."

Leonardo bowed.

"Yes father, see you after you find that letter. "

He entered the dojo with his brothers behind and carried on the lesson without Splinter as he was told to.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone to Count On

Ch.2

"A New Friend"

One night as Milani was walking home from work, she heard someone following her. She looked around and saw nothing. Then she saw ninjas surrounding her, and recognized the sign of the foot. She knew that the originally leader Oroku Saki was dead and only knew one other person who would take control of the foot. That was the person she hated and wanted to destroy for taking her father from her. She was unarmed and fought them off knocking a few out as she slammed them into the walls below the alley. She drop kicked two others knocking them into garbage bins. Then she heard a familiar laugh and looked up.

Karai jumped down in front of her.

"Yes Milani it's me Karai. I am the new Shredder! You should've stayed in Japan. Maybe there you would've been able to survive instead of coming here to New York where you will die! Look at this sight pathetic, a ninja without her katana walking in the darkness and through an alley no doubt. What will your last words before I slit your throat!"

Out of the shadows a blue headband with glowing eyes appeared.

"Oh really you think so Karai? Think again, First you will face off against me if you think you can that is! I'll never forgive you for trying to kill my family! You attacked my family while I was away, which occurred after I saved your life on your father's ship! Because of you betraying me I turned against my brothers, against my friends, and almost killed my father! "

Milani was trying to make out the figure in the shadows and heard katanas clash. Then she saw small drops of blood fall at her feet. She heard Karai cry out in pain as the shadowy figure disarmed her and slashed her arm. Behind her she didn't see it coming, someone knocked her out and she almost fell to the ground but was caught after Karai threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. Leonardo grabbed his shell cell and Raphael answered.

"Bro where the shell are you? Master Splinter is looking for you and we are all starving! You were supposed to get the pizzas and been gone for two hours."

Leonardo answered.

"I didn't forget the pizzas Raph. I just got done fighting Karai she was trying to kill that Milani girl we saw at April's shop a couple days ago. Will you put Master Splinter on the phone already? Send Michelangelo to meet me?"

Raphael responded.

"You know Mikey he's too involved in his game to do anything. I'll meet you bro in the meantime here is Splinter. Where are you anyway?"

Leonardo looked at the area.

"In the alley behind April's store. "

Raphael handed Splinter his shell cell and left the lair to meet Leonardo. Splinter took the phone.

"Raphael is on his way to meet you my son. You are going to have to take her back to the lair until she comes to. This would be a good time for one of Donatello's inventions. She has no idea that I am a mutant rat. As far as she is concerned I was killed by Oroku Saki. I have to find that letter before you get back here. That is the only way I can get her to believe I am Hamato Yoshi. "

Leonardo nodded.

"Okay father we will be back soon. Raphael is going to have to go pick up our pizzas while I carry Milani back to the lair. "

Raphael arrived and jumped down.

"Wow bro she was hit pretty badly. I'll be right back with the pizzas then we'll get her back to the lair. "

Leonardo sighed as Raphael disappeared again. Within 15 minutes Raphael appeared with the pizzas.

"Let's get going Fearless One. Now I am really hungry and might just eat Mikey's pizza. How did they find out that Milani was here? Where does she live anyway? Someone that she lives with might have told them she was here."

Leonardo looked and shook his head.

"I have no idea Raph. I am just as confused as you are. Come on let's get moving it's about to pour. More foot soldiers, just what we need."

Raphael put the pizzas down and took out his Sais.

"I'll take care of them Leo, just get her to the lair. I'm right behind you."

Raphael fought off the foot as Leonardo carried Milani back to the lair, and then he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared in the smoke. Leonardo arrived at the lair and laid Milani on the couch. Then Raphael carried the pizzas into the kitchen and bopped Michelangelo upside his head.

"Get away from the game and eat your pizza. Or I will eat your pizza since I am starving. I mean it Mikey turn off the game!"

Michelangelo shook his head.

"Okay I'm turning it off hot head. Hey who is that on our couch?"

Leonardo entered the kitchen and took his pizza sitting down on the couch across from where Milani was still knocked out. He couldn't get over how pretty she was and was relieved that he was able to save her from Karai and the foot. He ate his pizza in silence as he watched TV . Donatello exited his lab and also got his pizza looking at Milani knocked out on the couch.

"Isn't that the girl we saw in April's shop a few weeks ago? She looks like she got into a fight? Does Splinter know?"

Splinter exited his room.

"Yes Donatello I am aware of Milani on our couch. I was her father's sensei back in Japan. He was one of my best students. He was actually the one who was trying to warn me about Saki's plan to set me up. I should've listened to him, but ignored his warning. This caused me to flee here to New York. Not all is lost my sons I am happy being here with you four. Here is the letter I mentioned to you Leonardo."

Leonardo took the letter and read it.

"Oh now I see why you had to find this letter. Before he died he asked you to protect Milani if she ever decided to leave Japan and come to New York. So are we going to protect Milani father? She did fight off the foot until Karai showed her dishonorable self. Her skills are pretty impressive but she had no weapon on her to fight them off."

Splinter smiled at his son.

"Yes I know Leonardo. You have only seen a piece of her skills. She fights in the same style you four do because I am the one who taught her father we are going to protect her son, if she will allow us too."

At that thought Milani woke up and looked around holding her head. Master Splinter approached her and she screamed.

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

Master Splinter handed her a letter.

"This may help you figure this all out. Please calm down and read the letter. We will not hurt you."

Milani read the letter and a tear formed as she read the rest of it. Leonardo looked at her and knew that letter brought back the memories of the night her father was murdered in cold blood in front of her after they exited the dojo together. Splinter also looked at Milani and knew those awful memories returned. Then she put the letter down and looked at Splinter.

"They told me back in Japan that Oroku Saki murdered you before you made it to the states. How did you turn into you know?"

Splinter responded.

"A mutant rat, it's a long story child. I'll tell it over some tea. "

Milani looked at Leonardo and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me. You know you can come out so I can see what you look like? Please I want to see the face of the one that saved me from being killed."

Leonardo came out and introduced himself.

"I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. It's nice to meet you Milani. It was my pleasure to save your life. Any enemy of the foot is a friend to us. You might need one of these in case you ever are in trouble."

She takes it and looks at it.

"What is it Leo?"

He smiled at her.

"It is a shell cell. We use these to keep in touch with our close friends. Speaking of close friends here are Casey and April. It happens to be movie night tonight. Would you like to join us?"

Milani smiled at Leo.

"Sure I'd love to? Is that pizza I smell? "

Casey looked up and stared.

"Yea it is that is all they seem to eat. What happened to you Milani?"

She responded.

"I was coming home from work when the foot jumped me, and then Karai tried to kill me also. She is the one who murdered my father as I watched her do it. How does she know I am here in New York? The only way she could've found was if Aeiko told her. "

She was about to call Aeiko when she heard her cell ringing and stepped outside of the lair.

"What is it Holly? Yes it is true that I was jumped by the foot. Exactly when were you going to tell me that Karai was in New York? I was coming home from work when she sent her dishonorable ninjas after me, and then she decided to try and kill me! I'd like to know how the hell she found out I was here in New York! Is Aeiko home?"

Holly responded in a scared tone.

"Yes she has been in bed for hours now. Milani she hasn't spoken to Karai since she found out you were right about her evil ways. Where are you? Will you be okay? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

Milani responded smiling.

"Yes I am fine. I will be staying with a friend tonight still a little weak from that fight. See you 3 when I get home night Holly, and stop worrying so much okay. Milani out."

Holly hung up her cell then headed to bed. Aeiko came out of her room and asked Holly before she entered her room.

"Have you heard from Milani? We are going to hear it when we see her again for not telling her that Karai runs the foot now. I should've listened to you and told her the truth. How did she find out that Milani is in New York though? Don't even look at me; I don't even talk to her anymore. After I found out what she is all about I stopped being her friend."

Emerald came out of nowhere and bopped them both upside their heads.

"Aeiko, you were talking to one of your old friends about Milani coming in. I don't think you noticed the sign of the foot clan on her headband. She is probably the one that told Karai. I just hope you both are aware you will both be yelled at when Milani comes home if she comes home that is. I'm heading to bed. Goodnight ladies."

Emerald entered her bedroom and locked her door. Then she used her footcom and called Karai.

'Mistress Karai, I have no idea where Milani could be hiding. I have my roommate Aeiko thinking she slipped and told an old friend of hers that Milani is in New York. As soon as I get the location of where she is I will get back to you Emerald out.'

Karai responded.

"She is with my mortal enemies the turtles. When the time is right I will send you to destroy her, then Emerald you will be able to call yourself a true foot ninja. She will die along with those accursed turtles especially Leonardo, Karai out."

Emerald hung her footcom up and hid it in her purse before she drifted off to sleep.

Aeiko sat up in her bed trying to remember who she was talking to earlier at work but doesn't recall talking to anyone but Emerald. As she slept she tried to remember but still no recollection of her talking to an old friend of hers that is a foot ninja. She soon drifted off peacefully.

Milani entered the lair and apologized.

"Sorry about that, it was one of my roommates calling me because she is worried. You can tell me the story now Master Splinter on how you became a mutant rat. They won't be calling me again, I told them I am staying at a friend's house because I was still weak from the fight. Besides I am angry at them for not telling me the truth when I got in."

Master Splinter handed her a cup of tea and told her the story of when he taught her father and how he became a mutant rat fathering four mutant turtles. She listened attentively not aware of Leonardo staring at her from his seat across from her. Then she heard a yell and looked up seeing Leonardo jump up wiping hot cheese from his plastron. Raphael teased him.

"Wow bro you missed your mouth! Are you okay? Oh by the way Milani I am Raphael but you can call me Raph. "

Milani couldn't keep in the laugh and laughed as Leo was jumping around wiping off the cheese and sauce.

"Ouch, Ouch, hot,."

April, Casey, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Master Splinter also started laughing. Leonardo entered the kitchen embarrassed and wiped off the cheese and sauce from his plastron. Then he exited the kitchen and sat silently getting aggravated at his brothers.

"Enough you three stop laughing, that was not funny at all. That was really hot! I said stop laughing now!"

Raphael snickered.

"If we don't whatcha gonna do fearless! Well I'm waiting! Mr. can't put my pizza in my mouth because I was staring at a pretty girl!"

Leonardo glared at Raphael.

"You are looking to get hurt aren't you Raph? I wasn't staring at Milani, so stop teasing me you hothead!"

Donatello laughed.

"We can't help it Leo, you're so easy to pick on. You missed your mouth how is that not funny? "

Leonardo walked off angry.

"I'll be in the dojo practicing father! Go ahead laugh it up everybody!"

He entered the dojo and slammed the door behind him. Then Master Splinter stopped laughing and scowled at his three sons.

"Leave your brother Leonardo alone you three. "

Milani entered the dojo without the others seeing her and opened the door quietly closing it behind her as she watched Leonardo practice with his katana. She stood and watched until he was done practicing and decided to speak as he wiped the sweat from his forehead after he resheathes his katana.

"Wow Leo you are definitely a swords master. I am sorry that I laughed when you dropped the pizza on yourself but I couldn't help myself. Please don't be angry at me I'm truly sorry. "

He hung the towel back on the hook and responded.

"It's fine Milani, I am not mad at you. I just had to get away so I could cool off without hurting my younger brothers. If you need any help with your swordsmanship I'll be more than glad to help you. Just ask me, that's what friends are for right? Let's go watch the movie now?"

She smiled and hugged Leo and then backed away.

"I'm sorry Leo, I don't know what came over me. I'd like that a lot if you can help me with my swordsmanship. I just don't have any katana to practice with. I left mine back at home in Japan. I guess I just wanted to thank you for wanting to help me with my swordsmanship. It won't happen again I promise. "

He smiled a little.

"It's fine Milani just don't let it happen again. You're quite welcome. They're watching Kill Bill Volume One. One of my favorite movies. There is plenty of pizza help yourself."

She entered the kitchen and got two slices of pizza, then she sat by April and Casey as they all watched the movie. She watched as April rested her head on Casey and sighed as she saw Casey hold April close. She turned back to the movie as she ate her pizza. Leonardo sat on the couch next to Splinter and Michelangelo across from where Milani sat as he watched the movie. His attention was on the movie and not on Milani sitting across from him. He was relieved that he was no longer staring at Milani so his brothers couldn't start teasing him again.

The movie went over and April looked at her watch.

"Boys Casey and I are going to start heading home. Milani would you like to stay with us? We have an extra room that you can stay in until you're ready to go home. We wouldn't mind at all would we Casey?"

Casey was asleep when she nudged him.

"Casey is it okay if Milani stays with us? Will you wake up?"

Casey woke up.

"If it's okay with you babe, then its okay with me also. Sorry I was tired had a long day at work. The movie is already over?"

Milani smiled and hugged April.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate you letting me stay with you two until I am ready to go back home. "

April smiled.

"You're quite welcome Milani. Friends do help friends out. Night boys."

Milani waved goodbye to them and Leonardo waved back at Milani. She smiled back at Leonardo.

"Goodnight Leo, whenever you're ready to start my lessons let me know so I can go buy some katana of my own. Thanks again."

He nodded.

"I'll let you know Milani goodnight and be careful. Remember to use your shell cell when you are in trouble or just want to talk to any of us. Our numbers are already programmed in yours. "

She responded as they exited.

"Okay Leo I won't forget. Goodnight and thanks again."

He blushes a little as she spoke to him and he hid his face as he entered his room.

"Night bros see you in the morning. I'm really tired, had a long night."

Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello smiled slyly.

"Sure you did Leo. We saw you blushing when she spoke to you. Don't go denying it either."

He ignored his brothers' snickers and took off his headband and belt after he closed his bedroom door and fell asleep soundly on his bed.

Splinter looked at his three sons.

"I said you three leave your brother alone. Now to bed all three of you. Goodnight my sons."

In the meantime April, Casey, and Milani arrived at the apartment. April showed Milani the guest room and gave her some sheets and a comforter to put on the bed. Milani made the bed, and then pulled it down after she got ready for bed and made sure she said goodnight to Casey and April before she turned in. She got under the covers and fell right to sleep soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone to Count On

Ch. 3

"A Traitor amongst Us"

The next morning April and Milani got up and left for work. April looked at Milani as they drove to work.

"So you met my friends Leo, Don, Raph, and Mike. Trust me having friends like them will come in handy. So exactly how long have you been a ninja?"

Milani smiled as she responded.

"I've been studying as a ninja since I was seven. I have mastered my katana, but after losing my father I had to leave home and my katana with it. Leo is going to help me with my skills, because I just need to brush up on training. I'm just very angry at my friend right now that is why I didn't want to go home."

April looked at her with concern.

"Why are you so mad at your friends anyway? What did they do to you that made you angry at them?"

Milani sighed as she explained.

"They asked me to come to New York and this time I accepted. Everything was great until I was jumped by foot ninjas in the alley and was nearly killed by that bitch Karai. Sorry about my language. Karai is the one that killed my father as I watched her do it. They should've told me that she was here in New York."

April responded as she locked up her car.

"Maybe they were protecting you. It is a possibility that they knew if you found out she was here you might get hurt. I mean ninjas avenge their masters when someone kills them am I right?"

Milani nodded in agreement as they entered the shop.

"Yes that is true. But they should've told me instead of keeping the truth from me. I guess you do have a point April. Maybe I will go home tonight. Yea I think having the guys as my friends is awesome."

Back at the lair Leonardo was training in the dojo trying to keep his mind off of Milani. Donatello tapped his shell carefully and handed him something.

"Hey Leo I have been working on this for quite some time. Since you're the oldest I want you to give it a try first to let me know if they are safe."

Leonardo turned toward his brother and asked putting his katana in his harness.

"What exactly is it Donny? It looks like a watch. I already have one that I always wear."

Donatello looked at his older brother.

"It is a watch, but there is a button on it that will turn you human. I mean Master Splinter was a human and became a rat when he got splashed with the mutagen. Since we were by him we became part human. This might be the key for us to walk the streets in daylight. You just have to be careful that you don't hit the red button. You will turn back to a turtle."

Leonardo took the watch and put it on. Then he looked in the mirror and hit the green button.

"Here goes nothing Don. I just hope it doesn't blow me up or something?"

Donatello chuckled a little.

"Ha, ha very funny bro. My inventions always work after I get the bugs out of them. Will you please test it for me?"

Leonardo sighed.

"Fine, I will test it for you. Here we go again. You said it's the green button? The red one turns me back."

Donatello sighed as he responded.

"Yes Leo will you hit the button already? I am serious bro."

Leonardo hit the button and turned into a human guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was amazed in the way he looked so handsome and very muscular, almost as he did as a turtle but his plastron was his chest now. Donatello handed him a blue shirt and smiled.

"Looking real good bro told you it wouldn't blow you up. You owe me an apology. Leo get back here. Where are you going?"

Leonardo looked at him and threw on his blue leather jacket.

"I am going to walk around as a human. You want to make sure they work right? Maybe we can use these to go to April and Casey's tree trimming party at their new house they move into. We are going to tell April and Casey that it is us. First I am going to test it out. Maybe Splinter can finally be Master Yoshi again?"

Donatello nodded.

"Let's hope so Leo. Please be careful and don't hit the red button. I'll just tell the others you're out training. Bye Leo."

Raphael and Michelangelo came out of the dojo and looked at Donatello suspiciously.

"Okay why are you in one piece? When any of us disturb Leo when he is training he kicks our shell in. Anyway where is Leo?"

Donatello responded.

"I guess I am just a natural and know how to approach him so my shell doesn't get kicked in bros. I don't know he said he was just going out or a while, he'll be back shortly."

Raphael looked at the couch Milani was lying on last night and sighed.

"Wow that girl is so hot! I can't believe how pretty she is and didn't freak out when she saw us."

Michelangelo started to snicker.

"What's the matter Raphy boy you crushing on Milani? You're blushing when you say her name. Look Raphael is in love! That is so adorable!"

Raphael's eyes slanted.

"No I am not crushing on Milani lamebrain! I am just saying that she is very pretty! I'm done with love and you know better than to bring it up to me after what I went through in the past! You're cruising to get hurt Mikey shut your damn trap before I shut it for you!" Donatello and Michelangelo heard Raphael's bedroom door slam and gulped. Then Donatello glared at Michelangelo.

"Why did you say that Mikey? You know how hurt he was after his ex-betrayed him and he had to kill her to save all 3 of us. He will never fall in love again and you should know better! Nice going Mikey! Our hot headed brother is pissed off now and exactly how are we going to explain this to Splinter?"

In the meantime Leo went topside and walked around without people staring at him. He saw April's antique shop and called her shell cell. She answered it and walked to the back room as Milani took a customer.

'Leo what are you calling me for? It's not even near lunch time yet. What do you mean step outside for a second? You want to show me something? Meet you where exactly?"

Leonardo responded into his shell cell.

'In the alley behind the shop where Milani got jumped last night. April will you trust me please?'

April hung up her shell cell and went out the backdoor to the alley. A handsome guy with dark brown hair came out with a familiar voice looking at April. She looked and blinked her eyes twice.

"Leo is that you? How was that possible? You're a human. No it can't be its impossible."

Leonardo hit the red button and turned back to his self.

"Yes it is me Leonardo. Donatello is trying to come up with an invention to turn Splinter back into Master Yoshi. Besides, so we can walk around during the day without people freaking out or calling the cops because we are so different. But you can't tell Milani. This is just a test run. If it successful all 5 or just 4 of us will be at your tree trimming party at the new house you and Casey just bought."

April smiled and promised.

"Okay Leo no problem I promise I won't tell Milani. You really look good as a human, somewhat like the type Milani would go for. Just saying, I saw the way you stared at her last night causing you to drop your pizza all over you! You didn't burn yourself did you?"

Leo crossed his arms.

"Yes I did burn myself because I screamed when the cheese and sauce hit my chest. But I didn't drop the pizza on myself because of Milani. I was just too involved in the movie to pay attention to my pizza thank you very much. Hey how'd you know I dropped pizza on myself RAPH!"

She laughed.

"Leo calm down, Casey told me because Raph told him. You need to relax, your brothers always play around you know that Leo. Well I have to get back to work Milani needs help she's looking for me. Good luck with your test run Leo."

Leonardo hit the button again and was a human again, but he didn't see Milani looking out of the window as he passed by with a big smile on her face. She smiled as she watched the fine guy with dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes walk down the street. April also saw Milani staring and tapped her.

"Why don't you take an early lunch? You might just be able to catch up with him. He was looking at you earlier when your head was turned. Maybe you'll be lucky, go on."

Milani was craving a slice of pizza and walked to the pizza parlor. Then she ended up in line behind the same guy she was staring at earlier and started to blush as he smiled at her. He smiled back at her.

"So you're new in town? I saw you working at the antique shop on the corner and had a feeling you weren't from around here. How rude of me, my name is Leo? What is your name?"

Milani blushed more.

"My name is Milani, nice to meet you Leo. Yes I am new in town just moved from Japan because something horrible happened at home that I couldn't live with anymore. Oh you like pepperoni pizza too, that's my favorite."

He smiled at her.

"Why don't you come sit by me so we can talk more? I'll go grab a table."

She smiled back at him.

"Okay sounds good Leo. I think your cell is ringing. My pizza is coming out soon. Thank you again."

Leonardo heard his shell ringing and went to the bathroom in the stall to answer.

'What is it Donny? So far it works great. I'm getting a bite to eat and then I'll be home. We should test it a couple more times so we can make sure they really are a success. No I'm not up to anything. I want to make sure they really do work and aren't just temporary. Exactly what would I be up to anyway? I'm not Mikey or Raph who always get into mischief. Goodbye Don.'

Leonardo hung up his shell cell and put it in his jean pocket to sit down and wait for Milani. She walked over by him smiling as she sat down. While he ate his pizza Milani couldn't help but stare at him trying not to blush. He looked up from his pizza and smiled at her.

"So what do you think about New York so far?"

She smiled.

"It is so beautiful. I think I can get used to it. I made some really nice friends that help me feel at home. Besides my three roommates that I have known since we were kids also make me feel at home. I love the city so much, and can't believe I am actually living here."

He smiled at her.

"Really, well how about I walk you home after work tonight? The city isn't that safe for a beautiful girl like you to be walking home at night? What time do you get off? I am not trying to make a play or anything just want you to be safe that's all."

She smiled and nodded after she ate her pizza.

"Okay sounds good Leo. I get off at 8. I'll see you then, I have to get back my lunch break is almost over. Thanks again see you later."

He smiled as he threw their garbage away.

"You're quite welcome Milani. See you at 8 then bye now."

She walked back to the shop and had a smile on her face as she clocked back in. April approached her.

"So how was lunch? You seem rather cheery Milani. Anything you want to tell me? It is kind of slow now?"

Milani smiled.

"Oh it was great April. I met this fine guy with these amazing blue eyes. He bought me pizza and we talked. We have so much in common and he is just my type. He is going to walk me home after work tonight! He was so sweet April."

April thought for a minute.

"Wow, and did he tell you his name? I told you that you would love it here. Do I get to meet this guy after work?"

Milani smiled.

"Yes he did, his name is Leo. Of course you will meet him April, he is picking me up at work tonight."

April smiled and went back to work thinking to herself.

'Wow Leo I knew you were up to something. I'll keep my promise and not say anything to Milani. I am so happy for you both.'


	4. Chapter 4

Someone to Count On

Ch. 4

"Caught Red-Handed"

Milani and April started to get busy around 630 right after dinner. Casey bought dinner for all three of them after the crowd cleared from the store. April heard a ruckus out in the street and so did Milani. Casey saw Milani run out the door to look around. Once again she was surrounded by foot soldiers, but recognized one familiar face and glared.

"Now I know who told that murderous bitch I was in New York. How the hell can you betray me like this? What did I do that was so bad that you join forces with my enemy that murdered my father in cold blood? "

Emerald laughed at her.

"Oh please Milani I am going to be a full-fledged member of the foot clan after I kill you! Answer me this question, miss look at me I am a ninja. How do you expect to fight me when you have no weapon? You're a pathetic excuse for a ninja."

Out of nowhere that dark haired guy that Milani had pizza with comes out of nowhere from the shadows.

"A ninja who attacks another with no weapon has no honor! You attack when you expect a victory. That is an example of dishonor, and the only pathetic excuse for a ninja I see is you! So to even up the odds I'll give Milani one of my katana. Then we'll see who the victor is, unless you're scared!"

Milani gulped as the guy threw a katana at her and she caught it. Then she tied her gold and blue headband around her brow with the sign of her clan embroidered in it. Emerald gritted her teeth and lunged for her aiming at her neck. Milani saw it coming and blocked it. Then she flipped Emerald on her back holding the blade to her neck.

"You really thought I forgot my skills didn't you? I played like I forgot everything I was taught. Now let's see exactly what you're made of?"

Emerald grabbed her katana and tried to disarm Milani failing miserably. Emerald flipped up and tried to come behind Milani to stab her. Milani was aware and flipped up and came down with a driving kick knocking Emerald into the garbage bin. Leo just watched as Milani fought smiling.

Emerald got back up and threw shuriken at Milani who used her katana to block them from hitting her slicing them in half. She decided to go after the dark haired guy that gave Milani a katana to make her surrender; because she had a feeling they knew each other. Emerald threw a smoke bomb blinding Milani and flipped behind Leo holding her katana to his neck.

"Milani look at who I have here! Either drop your katana or he will have a slit throat and then you'll lose another person you care for! DROP IT NOW!"

Leo thought fast and grabbed Emerald's arms flipping her on her back.

"I guess you had no idea I was a ninja also did you? You are an amateur that shouldn't be playing with katana."

Emerald got angry and flipped back kicking Leo in his stomach knocking him into the wall knocking him out. Milani seen it and her eyes slanted in anger.

"You are going to regret that Emerald! Mark my words, April and Casey get Leo out of here now! I mean it get him out of here I will be right behind you both. "

Casey and April brought Leo inside the apartment and laid him on the couch. Then Casey called Raphael's shell cell. In the meantime April got a damp washcloth and put it on his head. She shook her head. Raphael didn't answer so April called Donatello's shell cell and he answered.

"Hey April Donny here what's up. What do you mean Leo is unconscious? This is just great Raphael and Michelangelo are on their run. I'll be right there, and then I'll call those two!"

Donatello grabbed his Bo after he checked on Splinter and then he disappeared out of the lair and headed topside using the shadows to get to their apartment. He watched as Milani fought Emerald and was impressed. Then he used the window and came inside seeing Leo on the couch. He shook his head and hit the button turning Leo back to his self. Then Leo came to and held his stomach.

"What the shell just happened, and where is Milani? Don when did you get here? Why couldn't I use my skills in my human form? I got my shell kicked by a girl again."

Donatello sighed.

"Leo calm down and listen. As a human you have some of your skills as a ninja, but not those other skills you mastered with the Ancient One. You have to get use to the watch and then all your skills will be there, but it's gonna take some time. Are you okay"

Leo sighed as he sat up.

"Yea I am fine. Exactly how am I going to explain to Milani why I'm in the apartment when she saw human me get injured and went after that girl Emerald. I think they know each other? Do you have any suggestions Donny?"

Donatello looked at his brother.

"You can say that you decided to stop by and her friend went home to get some rest? Next time try not to fight unless you're used to your human form? Here she comes Leo."

April bopped Donnie.

"I'll tell Milani that Leo went home to get some rest and he'll see her tomorrow after work. Then I'll say you two decided to stop by because you both forgot that Raphael and Michelangelo were driving the moving truck to our new house? Donnie?"

Donatello looked and bopped himself.

"Oh yes that is right Raphael and Michelangelo did drive the truck to your new house. You're moving in tonight, it slipped my mind."

Emerald used a smoke bomb and disappeared holding her arm where Milani cut her. Then Milani ran inside of April and Casey's apartment looking for her friend.

"Where is he? Will he be okay?"

While April explained to Milani that Leo went home to get some rest and will meet her tomorrow after work she started to calm down. This gave Leo and Don a chance to get out before Milani saw them. The two brothers made their way to the new house and saw Raphael and Michelangelo unloading the truck. Raphael looked at his brothers and glared.

"It took you two long enough! You know a little help would be nice."

Donatello looked at Leonardo after their brothers went inside the house.

"Leo we'll give it another try at the tree trimming party okay? Can you be patient for a couple of days? All 4 of us will wear them to the party okay. Just don't try and sneak it out again okay? Leo are you listening to me hello?"

Leonardo turned around toward Donatello.

"I need it again, just for tomorrow. Donatello, April told Milani I'll meet her after work tomorrow night. Then I'll tell her I'll be away for two days. Please let me use it tomorrow, I won't ask after that until the party."

Donatello smiled.

"Okay Leo one more night, and I mean night. You aren't getting it until after it gets dark do I make myself clear? Do I?"

Leonardo nodded and took the watch and put it back on being careful not to hit the green button.

"Let's go help them finish moving the stuff inside? Before they start asking us questions. They will be here in an hour."

Donatello nodded and all 4 of them finished putting the stuff in the house. Michelangelo started to complain.

"Leo I'm hungry, when are they gonna get here so we can get something to eat?"

Raphael snickered.

"You're always hungry Mikey. I'll be outside waiting for them to get here. Leo and Don why don't you two go set up the beds, since we did most of the work?"

Leonardo and Donatello entered the house and started to put the beds together. Michelangelo was just looking when he spotted a very pretty girl walking home by herself and couldn't stop staring.

"Whoa bro look at that hot girl? I wish I was a human to be able to be with such a beautiful girl like that."

Raphael bopped him.

"Mikey stop daydreaming? We ain't human so you will never get a hot girl to be with you! Now shut your trap! I'm looking for that lamebrain's motorcycle and April's SUV to pull up. I told you to stop staring you're drooling!"

Then he spotted another beautiful girl with long black hair and couldn't stop staring.

"Whoa now that girl is hot! Wait who is that following them? Mikey you lamebrain let's go help them before they get jumped! Michelangelo wake up we have to help those girls the foot is gonna jump them!"

Michelangelo saw them closing in on the girls and asked.

"Umm Raph should we get Leo and Don?"

Raphael pulled his headband and jumped down kicking a few foot soldiers into the wall. Then Michelangelo used his nunchucks and knocked another group out. Aeiko looked around and tied her headband around her brow yelling to Holly.

"Umm Holly turn around will you! Holly damnit be alert will you?"

Holly turned around as her light brown hair with the orange tips blew in the wind. Then she flipped back and kicked the two foot soldiers that tried to attack her into the garbage can. Raphael and Michelangelo continued to fight off the rest of the foot soldiers. Aeiko heard Sais and katana clashing and could only see shadows and colored headbands fighting to assist them.

"Man where is Milani when we need her skills! This is hopeless there are too many! I should've kept on training! I am a pathetic ninja! Milani where the hell are you!"

At that moment April pulled up and Milani jumped out to join the fight. She used her katana and fought off a group assisting her two friends. Then a cloud of smoke appeared and they all vanished. Aeiko was the 1st one to see the shadowy figure and fainted. Raphael jumped and caught her before she hit the pavement. Then Holly also saw the shadowy figure and fainted. Michelangelo also jumped and caught her before she hit the pavement.

Raphael shook his head.

"Man what is with you human girls fainting when you see us? We can't take them back to the lair master Splinter will kill us! "

Milani laughed.

"Raph it's not like they have ever seen a huge talking turtle before in their lives. I'll ask April if they can stay here tonight till they feel better. "

April ran and interrupted.

"Of course they can stay tonight. I doubt they will come too tonight anyway. They got hurt pretty badly. Let's get inside boys. Then we'll order Chinese food."

Raphael entered one of the spare rooms and laid Aeiko on the bed and then exited as Milani covered her with a blanket. Michelangelo took Holly into the other spare room and also laid her on the bed. He also exited as Milani covered Holly and closed the door quietly. Milani saw Leo and Don.

"Hey guys, how was your day? Mine wasn't so good; one of my friends turned out to be a traitor and tried to kill me. Then a friend of mine that I care a great deal about got hurt trying to protect me. Now I can't see him until tomorrow night. Now my two best friends got jumped by the foot also! Maybe I should just go back to Japan so everyone will be safe."

Leonardo sighed.

"Milani it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. We all know that Karai is a ninja with no honor. She will do anything to make you look weak. You fleeing back to Japan, she will win? Do you really want that? I told you I'll help you with your swordsmanship to refresh your memory. Now this will give you another reason to train with me! When we're done with your training she won't have a chance against you. Besides you have friends here that care a great deal about you. We will all help you win this we promise, and I swear to it on my honor. As for your friend he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He is going to be fine. April talked to him you'll see him tomorrow after work. Unless you want me to meet you after work so you'll be safe."

Milani looked at him suspiciously but said nothing. Then she ordered the Chinese Food and changed her clothes before she headed outside. Leo stared at her as she waited on the stoop for the food to arrive. Then he sighed.

'Nice going Leo, she is in love with you as a human. Exactly how are you going to explain to her it's actually you if you two get together? Not a very wise decision to give her one of your katana. What if she recognizes it's yours? How are you going to explain how he got your katana?'

The food arrived and Leo helped Milani carry it in the house. As they all ate in silence Aeiko and Holly were still fast asleep after the fight. When everyone finished eating Milani and April did the dishes. A couple of hours passed and then the guys headed back home. They all turned in except Leo who was still awake thinking about Milani and how pretty she really was. Then how she was in love with him as a human, but doubted that if he ever told her the truth that she would reject him. He finally drifted off to sleep.

Back at the house Milani checked on Aeiko and Holly one last time to see they were still asleep. She waited for April and Casey to turn in before she kept on staring at the katana that her friend Leo let her use as she fought Emerald and assisted her two best friends and Leonardo's brothers in another ambush from the foot. She looked at the bottom and saw the engraving of LH wondering if those were the same katana she saw the night Leonardo saved her from Karai, but shook her head and put it away. She knew that she had fallen in love with the guy who got hurt trying to protect her tonight.

'It can't be Leonardo; he is a huge mutant turtle. He couldn't have a device that can turn him human, or could he?'

At that thought she fell asleep soundly.


	5. Chapter 5

Someone to Count On

Ch. 5

"A Tighter Relationship than Friendship"

The next morning Holly and Aeiko woke up when they smelled coffee brewing and saw Milani talking To April and Casey at the table. The first one to speak was Holly holding her head where the bandage was wrapped around her wound.

"Milani where were you all week? We were worried sick about you? Then after work me and Aeiko got jumped by guys in black pajamas. What is going on and who are these people?"

Milani poured Holly a cup of tea and explained.

"These are two friends of mine Casey and April Jones. They own the antique shop I work at. You two got jumped because Emerald told that bitch Karai I was here in New York! Why didn't you two tell me that Karai was here?"

Aeiko held her head.

"We were only trying to protect you Milani. We didn't mean to hurt you. We knew if you found out you would go after her and get hurt. Please forgive us. I could've sworn I saw two huge talking turtles wearing red and the other in orange before I fainted."

Milani poured Aeiko a cup of coffee.

"You weren't seeing things their names are Raphael and Michelangelo. Their older brother Leonardo saved me when Karai tried to kill me after I was ambushed by the foot. They are really nice once you get to know them."

Holly almost choked on her tea.

"Emerald what? Huh how would she be in contact with Karai? You are kidding me right? You can't be serious. Why would Emerald betray you?"

Aeiko sighed.

"Easy, Karai promised her she would be a great ninja if she joins the foot. She has always been more jealous of Milani than me. She thinks by becoming a foot member she will be a better ninja than Milani. I overheard her conversation a few nights ago but thought I was hearing things. Now I know I wasn't hearing things."

Milani looked and shook her head.

"She has no idea what she just got herself into. We'll teach her a lesson she will never forget mark my words. She won't have a chance against me and I am going to make sure she knows it. I'll see you two tonight after work. Be careful walking home tonight please. I am bringing a guest home and want you all to meet him. Bye now."

Holly and Aeiko looked at one another scratching their heads.

"Okay she is only here a few days and already met a guy. We have been here for years and are still single. What are we doing wrong?"

April shrugged as she ran after Milani out the door.

"You never know it's less than a week till Christmas, and I am having a tree trimming party. You are both welcome to come. The more the merrier. You just might meet someone at the party. Bye girls."

Casey laughed a little.

"Okay wasn't expecting that. Well then I guess we'll see you two at the party? I'll take you two home and drop you both off at work. That's what friends are for. Come on then."

They both ran and got dressed running out the door to catch up with Casey. After they ran inside Casey waited in the kitchen as they both got ready for work. They both came out in their work uniforms and got into Casey's van. Casey drove Aeiko to work at her preschool. Then Casey dropped Holly off at the Pizzeria that she worked at.

In the meantime at the lair Leonardo was watching the clock as Donatello shook his head. Raphael watched Leonardo and snickered.

"Yo fearless what is it with you? You have been watching that damn clock since 2pm this afternoon. What is so important about the friggin time?"

Leonardo glared at his red-clad brother.

"I am not staring at the clock you hothead. I am just worried that the foot will jump the girls again. What is it to you anyway?"

Raphael laughed.

"Yea sure you're not; your eyes are on that clock like you are waiting for a specific time or something. If you're so worried why don't we all go top side to watch them?"

Leo shook his head.

"Yea you're right, I'm going to take a nap I have a headache anyway. Don't disturb me either or I'll kick your shell in."

Raphael watched as Leonardo entered his room and shook his head. Then he went back to his comic book. Michelangelo was in his room thinking about the pretty girl he saved last night and sighed.

'Why does she have to be a human? Man she is just the type I am looking for. '

Leonardo overheard Michelangelo and entered his room.

"Mikey you okay? I can hear you in my room talking to yourself. You want to talk about it?"

Michelangelo looked at his older brother.

"You know that girl I saved last night? I think I like her, but she is a human and I'm a mutant turtle."

Leonardo stayed silent for a minute and ran to get Donatello. Donatello looked up from his computer.

"Leo what is it? You wanna do what? Leo we agreed we won't all try them until the party. Why the sudden change?"

Leonardo sighed.

"Because Mikey likes Holly, and I know that Raph likes Aeiko but he is too stubborn to admit it."

Raphael appeared behind Leonardo.

"What if I do like Aeiko, it won't matter anyway. I am a turtle and she's a human girl. Even if it is true I don't have a chance with her. So are you gonna admit fearless that you like Milani?"

Leonardo responded with his arms crossed.

"Okay I like Milani are you happy now?"

Raphael and Michelangelo overheard the conversation.

"We agreed on what exactly Donatello? Hello we agreed on what?"

Donatello sighed.

"Okay fine, here Mike and Raph put these on and hit the green button."

They looked at one another a little confused as Donatello slipped on the watches. Then he looked at Leonardo.

"Bro show them what they do please? It is already dark you know hello Leo are you paying attention to me?"

Leonardo hit the button and both brothers mouths dropped.

"Yes bros Donny has come up with an invention to turn us human. Well so we can walk around without people staring or us sweating like we normally do. What are you two waiting for? Don are you coming or no?"

Donatello hit the watch and stared at Raphael and Michelangelo.

"Well are you two coming or what?"

Raphael was the first one to hit his watch and was very satisfied with the result. Then Michelangelo also hit his watch and smiled when he saw.

"Oh yea that's what I am talking about. Now which is the button that turns us back?"

Leonardo smiled.

"It is the red button that will turn us back into turtles. Let's go bros I have to meet Milani after work. She has invited me to her apartment to meet her friends care to join me or would you two pass?"

Raphael and Michelangelo shook their heads.

"No we wanna go. You in Donnie?"

Donatello sighed.

"Why not, I guess I'll just tag along to make sure you two are careful not to hit the red button. One thing you have to know we can't fight until we are used to our human form. So let's hope no trouble follows us. Let's go then."

All four of them headed topside and walked to the shop to meet Milani. April and Milani were walking out when Milani spotted Leo and hugged him tightly.

"I am so glad you're okay. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you really got hurt trying to protect me. I want to return this to you. Thank you for letting me use it in that fight."

Leonardo smiled as she held him close.

"It was no problem Milani. You had to use something to defend yourself and I just happened to have it on me. Oh these are my brothers Donny, Raph, and Mike. Shall we be going now?"

April winked at Leo as she watched him hold Milani's hand as they headed toward the apartment she shared with her friends. They got to her apartment and Holly answered the door.

"Wow Milani he is really fine, you sure have good taste in men. Wait a minute who are those 3?"

Milani smiled.

"These are his brothers Donny, Raph, and Mike. These are my two roommates Holly and Aeiko."

Holly saw Mike's blue eyes and smiled at him as she put her hand out to shake his. He smiled as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Holly. You ladies sure do have a nice apartment. Milani thanks for inviting us over."

Aeiko couldn't help but stare at Raph as he stood in the door. She approached him.

"My name is Aeiko; it's very nice to meet you Raph. You can come in you know I won't bite."

Donatello sat down silently as his brothers talked with the girls and sighed. Emerald came in and Milani glared.

"You sure have your nerve showing up here after you betrayed me and tried to kill me! We should kick you out!"

Emerald fell on the floor from the wound in her side made by a katana. Donatello caught her and laid her on the couch. Then Milani ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Donny dressed her wound and shook his head. Leonardo walked over by the window and saw the foot van drive by and shook his head. Holly got up and made some coffee because she had a feeling that Milani and Aeiko needed a cup after they saw Emerald fall to the floor. She called to the guys.

"Umm do you 4 drink coffee or tea? I am making a cup of tea for myself does anyone else want a cup?"

Michelangelo looked up.

"I usually drink coffee, but I'll have a cup of tea Holly."

Milani looked at Leo suspiciously.

"Can I talk to you for a minute please Leo? Alone, we'll be right back."

Leonardo looked up and responded.

"Um sure Milani I'll be right there. You three don't get in trouble while I go talk to Milani I mean it."

Raphael snickered as Aeiko handed him his coffee.

"You might just become a man tonight bro. We all know when a girl asks a guy to go in a room with her she is up to something."

Leo threw a pillow at Raphael and his brothers laughed. Then he entered the room behind Milani and stayed in the corner trying not to look at the shirt she had on. She turned toward him.

"Leo, I know we just met. But the day we had pizza, I felt secure by you and you made me feel good. I don't know how to say this but, I think I have fallen in love with you. I mean if you're taken just tell me now so I don't make a mistake. I have been hurt many times and don't want my heart broken again."

At that he looked up gazing in her ice blue eyes smiling.

"No I am not taken. I am actually single and also felt the same way about you. Milani will you be my girl? I know we just met, but I really am into you. ?

He couldn't believe he just spit it out and didn't feel scared either. He was about to exit the room when Milani grabbed his waist and smiled.

"Yes I'd like to be your girl Leo. You're the kind of guy I have been looking for and want you to know that I will never hide anything from you. I love you Leo."

He backed away for a second and started to feel guilty that he didn't even tell her the truth, until she whispered in his ear.

"Leo I know it's you in disguise, I already figured it out after you disappeared but want you to know that even before you turned yourself human I already fell for you. I don't care if you're not human either I just know I want to be with you. I just hope you feel the same way about me."

At that he closed her bedroom door quietly and hit his watch turning back to his turtle form and tied his headband around his eyes. She ran to him and embraced him tightly kissing him on his lips. He smiled back at her and kissed her back.

"I also feel the same way about you Milani."

They kiss one more time until Donatello knocks on the door.

"Umm bro your coffee is ready. It's getting cold Leo can you hear me?"

Leonardo responds after he hits the green button turning him back to a human.

"Yea I'm coming Donny. Thanks."

Raphael smiles and sips his coffee. Michelangelo crosses his arms.

"He always gets the girls. I hate my life."

Holly smiled at Michelangelo gazing in his baby blue eyes and he dropped his tea all over his pants making Raphael laugh. Michelangelo enters the kitchen and cleans off his pants. Holly runs in the kitchen and asks.

"Mike I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop your tea on you. Are you okay?"

He looked up.

"Yes I am fine dudette. It's my fault I wasn't paying attention. Don't blame yourself."

He couldn't stop staring into her eyes. Then Leonardo exited the room and sat down drinking his coffee. Raphael looked at his older brother and asked.

"So how'd it feel?"

Leonardo glared at his brother.

"How'd what feel? We just talked get your mind from the gutter will you Raph?"

Milani exited her room and sat next to Leo drinking her coffee. A few hours passed and Leonardo looked at his watch.

"Come on bros. We should be getting home it's getting late."

Michelangelo whined.

"Oh come on Leo, do we have to leave now? I just started to get to know Holly you're a party booper I swear! Fine you big meanie. "

Raphael was also not happy because he was getting to know Aeiko.

"Yea bro you're a downer. Leave it to Leo to bring a good time down! See ya around babe."

Donatello shook his head as they exited the apartment.

"Milani keep Leo updated on Emerald's condition will you? We'll see you around bye ladies."

Milani nodded.

"Sure no problem Don. I'll let him know when she wakes up. See you 4 around."

When the girls walked them out Aeiko kept on waving to Raph.

"Don't forget to call me Raph, maybe we can hang out or something."

Raphael smiled.

"I will I promise. Night Aeiko."

Holly also called to Mike.

"Call me please. I want to get to know you better. Don't forget."

Mike looked back.

"I won't night dudette. See you around. Thanks Milani."

Leo smiled as Milani walked him out and disappeared with his brothers back to the lair after they turned back.

The girls entered their apartment and Aeiko smiled.

"I think I like Raph. He is just the kind of guy I am looking for. I hope I see him again. I gave him my number."

Holly also smiled.

"I like Mike. He is so funny and just the right guy for me. Your friends are cool Milani. They are Leo's brothers?"

Milani smiled.

"Yes I know they are. Trust me girls, they will be around again. So I guess you 2 are joining me at April and Casey's party?"

Emerald woke up and held her head.

"Milani I am so sorry. Karai asked me to kill you and I snapped out her trance. Can you please train me as a ninja? I don't want to be a foot member anymore I want to be like you three. Please forgive me."

Milani hugged Emerald.

"Of course I forgive you, and will also train you. Now we should all get some sleep. Hey Emerald do you want to join us at April's party?"

Emerald smiled.

"Sure I'd love to join you 3. Goodnight."

Back at the lair Leo entered his room and put his watch away. He was relieved that Milani knew the truth and were together. He drifted off peacefully. Raphael and Michelangelo stayed awake thinking about Aeiko and Holly until they both drifted off to sleep. Donatello lay awake in his bed worrying about Emerald, and then he also fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Someone to Count On

Ch 6

"Party Full of Surprises"

The day of April and Casey's party arrives and Milani and her friends get ready. They head over to April and Casey's place to help get everything ready for the party. Milani helps April cook. Aeiko and Holly help with the decorating. Emerald sets the tables for the guests to arrive.

Back at the lair Leonardo is in his room getting ready for the party in his human form. Raphael knocks on his bedroom door.

"Yo bro wear this. This is the cologne Casey bought me. I think Milani will like it. Will you stop being stubborn and wear it? Unless you wanna go to the party smelling like the sewer. You decide anyway we are all ready. Dad isn't feeling well so he's staying home. Leo stop worrying he just has a cold. Mikey already made him some nice chicken soup he'll be fine. "

Leonardo went in and checked on Master Splinter who was fast asleep soundly. He covered him and exited the lair with his brothers hopping in the turtle van. Then he drove to April and Casey's place. He parked the van and they knock. Milani answers the door and smiles at Leo as they come in and greets him with a kiss."

Michelangelo spots Holly by the food table and walks over by her smiling. She sees him and smiles at him.

"Hi Mike, I'm glad you decided to come. I thought I'd be alone all night. You have to try this punch its Milani's specialty so good."

He smiled and poured himself and Holly some punch as they sat down and ate their food. Raphael went looking for Aeiko and saw her by the stereo and came up behind her. She turned around and smiled at him.

"I'm so glad you made it Raph. Hmm should I put some dance music, Christmas, or a slow song on. They designated me as the DJ. This was April's bright idea. So what do you think it should be?"

Raphael looked as his brother Leo was talking to Milani as they sat down on the love seat as she rested her head on his shoulder. Then he looked through the CDs.

"Put on a slow song, I think my bro Mike likes Holly. We all know that Leo is with Milani. Oh and look Donny is talking to Emerald. Yea I think we should go with the slow song."

Aeiko put on a slow song and saw Raphael smiling at her. She smiled back and put up the volume. Casey was the first one to take April on the dance floor and they watched them dance. Leonardo heard the music start and took Milani's hand as they went to the dance floor. She smiled and rested her head on him as they danced to the music.

Michelangelo knew this was his chance to make a move and asked Holly to dance with him. She smiled and accepted. They went to the dance floor and she rested her head on Mikey. Mikey lifts up her chin smiling.

"Holly I know we just met but I really like you. Will you be my girl?"

Holly smiled and kissed him on his lips embracing him tightly.

"Yes I'd love that a lot Mikey. I also like you a lot."

Raphael saw his brothers dancing with Milani and Holly and smiled.

"Hey Aeiko why don't you take a break from being the DJ and dance with me? I need a partner if there is a slow song playing don't you think?"

Aeiko smiled as she took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. He smiled and took her waist as they also moved to the music. She smiled as he held her close while they danced. The music ended and he poured her a cup of punch smiling.

"This might cool you off babe. By any chance do you have a boyfriend?"

She smiled at him as she sipped her punch.

"No I am single at the moment. Why do you ask Raph? Do you want to ask me something?"

He smiled at her.

"Would you like to be my girl Aeiko? I liked you the 1st night we met but my brother rushed us out and didn't give me a chance to talk to you. What do you say?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and embraced her tightly kissing her on the lips. Michelangelo and Leonardo's mouths dropped as they watched Raphael and Aeiko kiss in the corner under the mistletoe. Donatello sighed and just went back to his food after he realized that he was the only one single now. Emerald smiled at her room mates and walked over by Donatello. He looked up and couldn't stop staring at her. She also couldn't stop staring at Donatello and smiled. The party ended and Donatello sighed as they walked back home. He walked ahead of his brothers because he didn't want to watch his brothers making out with their girlfriends.

At the lair Leonardo talked to his brothers.

"So how do you two feel about having girlfriends? Any idea what you are getting them for Christmas? I already got Milani her gift."

Raphael and Michelangelo sighed.

"We like it Leo, but also feel guilty that they don't know the truth. We love them both so much, but don't know if they will accept us or reject us if we tell them the truth."

Leonardo responded to both his brothers.

"I can't tell you two what to do, that is a decision you both have to make. I'm turning in goodnight bros."  
They watched as he entered his room and laid awake in their beds thinking on what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Someone to Count On

Ch.7

"New Years' Resolutions Pt. 1"

Milani got ready for the New Years' Eve party at April and Casey's house and sighed as she had a hard time putting on the necklace Leo got her for Christmas. He noticed her struggling with it and came up behind her smiling.

"Let me tighten the clasp for you Milani. Then I'll zip up your dress you don't seem to be able to yourself."

She smiled at him as she felt his hands on her skin. Then she looked at him and asked.

"Leo is this too revealing? Look at how much cleavage is showing? Maybe I should change?"

He smiled at her and shook his head.

"You look amazing Milani. Besides you tried that one on and showed me when you bought it. Why do you seem so worried?"

She sighed as she smiled at him.

"I don't want you to think I am flaunting myself. I want to dress decently when I am with you, we are both ninjas Leo."

He smiled at her as he embraced her tightly.

"I know that Milani, but trust me you aren't showing too much. That color brings out your eyes more anyway."

She smiled as she brushed out her long black hair. Then she heard Holly knocking on her bedroom door. Leonardo turned back to his human form and used Milani's brush to fix his hair. Holly entered and smiled.

"Can you believe it, the 1st New Years' Eve we actually have boyfriends this is awesome. Hey Leo are your brothers ready yet?"

Leonardo fixed his jacket and responded.

"They will be out shortly Holly, they had to take showers. I guess you're waiting for Mikey to put your necklace on for you. I'll let him know I promise."

She smiled.

"Yea Leo I am waiting for him to put it on for me. I can't reach to fasten the clasp. Can you tell him my door is open and he can come right in? I am just putting on my make up."

Leonardo sighed as she exited the room and sat on Milani's bed.

"The likelihood of my brothers telling them the truth is very slim. I might have to sleep in my human form because they are afraid that Holly and Aeiko will reject them."

Milani sat down next to him and smiled.

"Leo I doubt they will reject them, but you can't force them to tell the others. You know they have to make that decision themselves. If you want I'll lock my bedroom door so you don't have to sleep in your human form tonight."

He smiled as he kissed her on the lips.

"I'd appreciate that a lot Milani. I'm just glad you know the truth and accept me for what I am. I love you so much babe."

She smiled back and kissed him embracing him tightly careful not to hit his watch. Michelangelo exited the spare room and asked Leo to help him.

"Leo can you fix this for me I tried and can't get it right. Man I'm hopeless."

Leonardo laughed as he tied the tie for his younger brother. Then he remembered.

"Mikey, Holly needs you to put on that chain for her. Just walk in her door is open."

Michelangelo fixed his jacket and entered Holly's room coming up behind her to put on the necklace. She smiled at him.

"Wow you look so fine Mikey. I am so glad I have you to kiss at midnight. I love you so much."

Michelangelo smiled.

"Thank you Holly and you look amazing. I am also glad I have you to kiss at midnight. I love you too."

Raphael was fixing his tie in the mirror and sighed as Aeiko came up behind him grabbing his waist. He grabbed her hands by his waist and asked.

"Aren't you missing something around your neck babe? Wow you look hot and you're all mine."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I need you to put it on for me Raph please. You look so fine and you are all mine. I love you. Is there something you were trying to tell me last night? I drifted off to sleep because I had such a rough day at work? Why do you always flinch when I accidentally hit your watch? Is there something about it I don't know about?"

Raphael sighed as he walked by the window and looked out.

"Aeiko there is something I have to tell you, but am a little leery that you will dump me when I tell you this. I've never had a girl like you, you're so much like me with the temper and all but you are also very understanding."

She scratched her head and grabbed his waist again.

"What is it Raph? You can tell me anything. What kind of couple will we be if you're not being honest with me? What do you want to tell me?"

He sighed.

"I am not what you think I am. But I am being honest with you when I tell you that I love you. When you find out you might just run out of here screaming, but I don't want to hide anything from you. Trust is a very important essential in a relationship. I want ours to last so I am going to tell you the truth and hope you stay with me."

Aeiko waited.

"Okay, so what is it you want to tell me? Raph please don't put me through this. I am so happy that I have you tonight and wouldn't want it any other way. Please tell me."

He hit his watch after he made her close her eyes. Then she grabbed his waist again and opened her eyes. She saw a huge turtle with a red headband around his eyes and smiled.

"So you're the one I saw before I fainted. You're the one that saved me that night. So I don't care I still love you in either form. I am assuming that watch gives you the ability to turn human when topside. Why were you afraid to tell me? Did you think I would reject you?"

Raphael smiled as he embraced her tightly.

"Yes I was, because you're a hot girl and I am a mutant turtle. I didn't think you would accept me, that's why I flinched when you touched my watch. I guess I was wrong. So let's put that around your neck shall we babe?"

She smiled as he put the chain on her and kissed him deeply against the bedroom door. He stopped her and turned back to his human form because he heard Holly knocking. Aeiko smiled and called.

"We'll be right out Holly. I have to help Raph with his tie."

Holly responded.

"Okay hurry up, or we'll be late for the party. We'll be in the car waiting."

Leonardo took Milani's hand as they headed out to the car to wait for Raph and Aeiko. Finally Raphael and Aeiko got in the car. Milani drove toward April and Casey's, then she parked the car and they all entered the house. Raphael was relieved that Aeiko knew the truth and still accepted him, but also wondered what would happen after the party tonight because of the way Aeiko's body heated up as they kissed. Michelangelo was still leery about telling Holly the truth but was also overwhelmed with guilt because he was hiding the truth from Holly. He walked away from Holly and walked by Raphael while he was alone after the girls went in the kitchen to get sodas. Raphael looked at his younger brother.

"Wuz up Mikey boy? You still feel guilty because you haven't told Holly the truth yet?"

Michelangelo crossed his arms.

"You shouldn't be talking Raphie, Aeiko doesn't know about you either so you shouldn't start on me I am in no mood! I can't even look at Holly in her eyes because I can't tell her the damn truth. I am so in love with her but don't want to be rejected."

Raphael snickered.

"I already told Aeiko the truth and she accepts it. You better make your decision little bro, because at 12am a new year starts and you will feel guilty if you don't tell her. Milani also accepts Leo, so maybe you should think about it. You think Christmas was awful see how you feel if you don't tell Holly at the strike of 12."

Michelangelo glared.

"You're no help Raphie."

Donatello came in.

"Mikey tell Holly the truth. You will feel better, make it your resolution. I am pretty sure she will accept you if you tell her. I like Emerald but don't know if she can be trusted, she told Karai about Milani being here. I wouldn't hide it if I landed a pretty girl like Holly. Just think about it, we can't tell you what to do you're a grown turtle now."

Michelangelo sighed and sat on the sofa sipping his soda slowly looking down. Holly sat down next to him and handed him a plate of food.

"Here you go Mikey. I heard your stomach growling and decided to fix you a plate. You barely ate this morning, are you getting sick on me?"

She kissed his lips before she entered the kitchen to get herself a plate. Then he smiled at her.

"Thanks Holly, I'm not getting sick just didn't want to eat too much before the party that's all."

Leonardo shook his head as he ate his food while he talked to his brothers. Emerald couldn't stop staring at Donatello and decided to fix him a plate along with her own. She approached him and gave it to him.

"Here Don, I thought you needed something to eat and decided to get you some food. Thank you for saving me I appreciate it a lot. "

After she placed his plate down she kissed his cheek causing him to blush a little as his brothers looked at him.

"Oh look Donnie is growing up so fast. Maybe he may just land a girl in the new year?"

Donatello snickered at his brothers.

"Very funny bros, I am too busy to be involved in a girl anyway so stop teasing me because you 3 have girlfriends and I don't!"

Emerald sighed as she listened to Donatello arguing with his brothers and shook her head. She knew she had to earn everyone's trust again and looked down. She knew that her roommates were watching every move she made and didn't blame them either. Michelangelo watched as Holly talked to her roommates and April and sighed shaking his head.

'Maybe your bros are right. Maybe you should start off the New Year by telling Holly the truth? Your brothers already told their girlfriends and are having a great time while you're over here sulking because you don't have the guts to tell Holly that she is in love with a mutant turtle? You will never know until you tell Holly Mikey, you're a ninja do the right thing.'

Holly sighed and shook her head as she ate her food.

"Why is Mikey being like this toward me tonight? Is it something I said or did? I am over here and he is just over there not even looking at me. Maybe he doesn't' want to be with me anymore? If that's' the case why can't he just be a man and tell me that it's over!"

Aeiko knew that Holly was upset and put her hand on her shoulder.

"If he didn't want to be with you Holly, he wouldn't have given you that necklace. He wouldn't be here at the party. Stop being so negative and just relax for a while and eat. Maybe when people start dancing he will call you over. He loves you, and we all know you love him also. Maybe he has something on his mind that he doesn't want to involve you with. Trust me it's not that he doesn't want to be with you. Men also have problems just like we do, and sometimes they don't want to talk about it because they don't want you to worry about them. Calm yourself down girl. You will have a great New Year with your boyfriend."

Holly sighed.

"I hope you're right Aeiko. "

Leonardo came up behind Milani and grabbed her waist.

"Shall we go dance? They are playing a slow song."

Milani smiled and took his hand as they made their way to the dance floor moving to the music. He held her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled as they moved across the floor to the music. She was so happy that she finally found a guy to be with even if he was a mutant turtle. She only knew that she was in love with him and that she had never been happier until he made her his. Behind them followed Aeiko and Raphael. Michelangelo walked over by Holly and took her hand as they made their way to the dance floor. She rested her head on him as they danced to the slow music with smiles on both their faces.

Holly looked up and gazed into Mikey's baby blue eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and moved in kissing her lips as they continued to dance. Then he whispered in her ear.

"Babe at the stroke of midnight I am going to reveal something to you and hope I still have you as mine. I love you so much and want you to know that I have never been so happy until I met you Holly. You complete me and want you to know that I mean everything I say. "

She smiled and whispered back.

"Okay Mikey, I can guarantee after you tell me whatever you have to tell me I will still be yours. I love you so much Mikey."


	8. Chapter 8

Someone to Count On

Ch. 8

"New Years' Resolutions 2"

Leonardo smiled as he and Milani danced to the slow song that was playing. She smiled resting her head on his shoulder. She had never felt happiness until Leonardo became her boyfriend. Raphael was also happy that Aeiko was with him and loves him for what he is. April looked at the time and put on the big screen TV. They all stopped dancing and took their places in front of the TV . As he sat down Milani rested her head on Leonardo as he held her close. Casey and Raphael entered the kitchen to get the champagne and zeppellas. Casey smiled looking at Raphael.

"So how does it feel finally having someone to love that didn't try to kill you or your brothers? Bro what were you thinking dating her anyway? Man she was a damn fox and you are a turtle. Were you on something?"

Raphael sighed.

"I was stupid Casey. Stop reminding me please, I rather not remember that night she tried to kill my brother Leo. Then she also tried to kill my father. I had no choice, I had to kill her she attacked my family."

Leonardo entered the kitchen and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Raphie stop eating yourself up because of it. You were blinded by her love. Though I did try to tell you she couldn't be trusted. You did the right thing; you shouldn't hate yourself for that. Now you have Aeiko, she will never hurt you the way ur ex did. Stop thinking about the past and look at the New Year and who you have now. She loves you bro and you love her. Its 15 minutes till 2013 starts. Are you two coming or what?"

Raphael laughed.

"Bro chill and keep your shell on will you? We're coming, damn talk about impatient. You up to something after that ball drop?"

Leo laughed and glared.

"No that would be you bro not me. Sorry I have way more respect than that besides I'm only with Milani a few months. It's too soon to even bring that up, and besides I practice self-control. Which you should also you are a ninja too you know."

Raphael smiled at his brother.

"Yea okay Leo. You play like you're so innocent when we all know you're not. Well go on then Case and I will bring the stuff."

Michelangelo watched the timer at the corner of the TV and entered the kitchen and walked by Casey.

"Hey Casey, can Holly and I go in the spare room. I have something I need to tell her when the ball drops. I can't go on like this. I have a beautiful girlfriend that loves me, but she doesn't know I am not a human. Give me our glasses so we can toast at 12?"

Casey smiled at Mikey and so did Raph.

"Sure Mikey here you go one for you and one for Holly. Just choose a room we have 3 others.

Raphael rang in.

"Just be careful you don't get carried away."

Michelangelo snickered.

"Sorry bro I am not you. I am not about to even try that. Use your brain Raphie and take your own advice get in out from the gutter. "

Raphael went to lunge for him when Leo stopped him.

"Leave him alone Raph. Now come on you two it's 3 minutes till 12."

Michelangelo took Holly's hand and entered the spare room clicking the TV on.

"Two minutes to go, and I hope you're still mine. "

In the living room everyone else was counting down and so was Mikey. He looked at Holly and hit his watch turning him to his turtle form. She smiled and kissed him after they toasted.

"I knew what you were Mikey. I just was waiting for you to tell me. I got a glimpse before I fainted. I still love you Mikey. No matter what form you are."

He smiled and toasted again to her. She finished her champagne and so did he. Then she laid on the bed smiling up at him.

"So exactly how do mutant turtles kiss? I want to find out since we are in a New Year? It is new beginnings isn't it?"

He smiled at her as he put both their glasses down and leaned down to kiss her. She embraced him tightly and kissed him deeply moving her hands along the ridges of his shell. He smiled and continued to kiss her more deeply moving his hands inside her shirt and then he moved them up.

"Wow your skin is so soft. I can't believe that I have such a hot girl in my arms. If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up."

She giggled at him.

"You're not dreaming Mikey. I am your girl and will always be I love you so much Michelangelo."

He smiled as he continued to kiss her deeply sliding off her shirt as she raised her arms.

"I love you too Holly. It's getting late let's stop and get some sleep okay dudette. Goodnight."

She smiled and cuddled up to him and fell asleep soundly as he held her in his arms. He covered them both and also fell asleep as he held her close as she rested her head on his chest. In the living room Milani was making out with Leo on the couch.

He smiled at her.

"Happy New Year Milani. I love you so much. Thank you for accepting me. I guess were staying here tonight. Hey where'd Raph and Aeiko go?"

Casey shrugged as he helped April clean up.

"Guys you can turn back now. Everyone left it's just us. Emerald turned in early she had a headache. So did Don, wonder what's with him."

Leonardo sighed.

"Case it's only me my brothers are asleep, well except Raphael anyway. Mikey is asleep next to Holly, he told her and she accepted him. So we are all good now. All except Don, he likes Emerald but doesn't know if she can be trusted. I don't even know if she can be trusted or not either."

Leonardo hit his watch and turned back. Then he finished his champagne and smiled at Milani. She smiled back and also finished her champagne. Leonardo yawned.

"Okay I'm really tired now goodnight April and Casey see you in the morning. Do I have to pass the room where Raph is with Aeiko? Too bad they don't make any ear plugs in turtle size. Milani I'll be asleep when you come in. Goodnight I love you."

She listened by the door and heard them at it and shook her head.

"Wait for me Leo. I am not hearing this all night. Yo Aeiko keep it down will you? Damn I swear that girl. Aeiko exited the room with a robe on.

"You're just jealous cause you can't get any. So stop complaining."

Milani glared at her.

"Whatever Aeiko you just better keep it down we're next door to you."

She watched as Aeiko went back in the room and heard the door lock. Then she entered the spare room where Leo was lying down in the bed. He shook his head as he heard it through the wall.

"I am not going to get any sleep tonight. He always does this when he lands a girl."

He bangs on the wall.

"Damnit Raph keep it down I'm trying to sleep in here. Milani you can come lay down you know.I am not mad at you babe. Just mad at my sex crazed brother next door."

Milani got her pajamas on and exited the bathroom taking off her robe. Then she got in the bed and lay down next to him.

"Leo I am so glad I have you to love. I've never met anyone like you; you are definitely the best thing that happened to me this year. I love you so much."

He smiled as he held her close.

"You are also the best thing that happened to me also Milani. I love you too. I have no idea how we are going to drown them out so we can sleep. He will go on all night he is a mutant turtle after all."

She smiled at him.

"We could always make out until we fall asleep so we can drown them out. Not that I'm rushing it or anything. It's just ur biceps are so big, You're very built for a mutant turtle and you are all mine."

He smiled at her as he leaned in to kiss her.

"It's my ninja training that keeps me in shape, and I am part human. Don't worry I am not like my brother I have the best self-control out of all 4 of us. I am really not tired just used that as an excuse to be alone with you. Well you know what I mean."

She smiled as she leaned into kiss him shutting him up before he could finish his sentence. He embraced her and returned her approach kissing her deeply. She continued to kiss him deeply moving her hands along the ridges of his shell as they made out like they never have before. As they made out his hands moved inside her shirt feeling her soft skin. She lifted her arms above her head and felt her shirt slide off. She didn't care all she knew was that her new year was starting off really well. He moved his hands across her upper chest causing her to moan softly. Then she felt her body heating up and opened her eyes to see Leo sitting up shaking his head. She put her shirt back on and grabbed his waist resting her head on his shoulder.

"Leo it's okay. I am not mad at you. It could've been the champagne. Don't be mad at yourself please Leo."

He grabbed her hands by his waist and sighed with relief that the room next door turned silent.

"You could be right. Maybe we drank it too fast. Let's get some sleep Milani. I'm just glad I stopped myself before we got too far. Goodnight I love you babe."

She smiled as she rested her head on his chest and kissed him before he fell asleep. Then she drifted off to sleep soundly as he held her close."

In the room next door Raphael woke up and glared at Aeiko.

"Will you shut that crap off! We are not together long enough, now stop throwing me hints with that garbage. I mean it Aeiko turn off that damn movie. Thank you so much for blasting that shit! Now my brother thinks we did it when I ignored you when you tried to turn me on. Yea so what my body heated up earlier, but I controlled myself now go to sleep. Goodnight Aeiko."

He turned his shell toward her and fell back to sleep. She turned off the DVD player and put the movie away. Then she knew he was angry with her and sighed turning away from Raphael falling asleep feeling stupid. She couldn't sleep with Raphael mad at her. So she took a chance and shook him.

"Raph please wake up. I'm sorry; I don't know what got into me. Don't stay mad at me please. I have a bad habit of watching these movies. I promise I won't watch anymore when you're around me. Raph talk to me please."

He woke up and turned toward her.

"You better not. I am not into that garbage, and don't appreciate my girlfriend putting them on to get me in the mood. We just got together, why are you rushing? Damnit Aeiko, give us some time to know each other better. I love you but just am not gonna move too fast. Now get some sleep I'm tired."

She rested her head on his chest as he stroked her forehead gently brushing back her hair till she fell asleep soundly on him. He covered them both and fell asleep soundly holding Aeiko close to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Someone to Count On

Ch.9

"More Shocking Events"

Milani was the first one up and got ready for work. Leo was still asleep in her bed. She kissed his forehead and smiled.

"See you when I get off Leo. Try to stay out of trouble you 4 please? I love you Leo."

Leonardo woke up.

"Me in trouble, I'll make sure my brothers don't get into anything while you're at work. We might go back to the lair. I'll call you and let you know babe. Just be careful please."

She smiled.

"I will Leo, don't worry about me too much. See you later."

He watched as she exited the house and entered the kitchen after he locked the door and made a pot of coffee. His brothers were awakened by the smell of coffee. Raphael was the first one in the kitchen, and heard Leo snicker.

"Don't start on me bro. I just got up and ain't in the mood for you to start on me. Leo I mean it."

Leonardo shrugged.

"I wasn't gonna say anything. I'm not Mike or Don Bro. So you had fun with your girl, I could care less and am not immature to pick on you about it. That is your business. Anyway I made breakfast. Are you hungry Raphie?"

Raphael sighed.

"Actually I am starving, and nothing happened between me and Aeiko. She had those movies on trying to throw hints at me while I was trying to sleep. Don't look at me like that Leo. I am serious."

Leonardo sipped his coffee and responded.

"Did you tell her that bro? Whatever you do with Aeiko is none of my business, I would suggest you don't rush though bro, speaking of which here comes Aeiko now."

Raphael looked up from his plate.

"Morning babe, how'd you sleep last night?"

She smiled as she responded and Leo made her a plate.

"I slept better after you forgave me for being an idiot last night with that stupid movie. I love you so much Raph. It smells really good Leo. Milani left for work already?"

Leonardo nodded as he entered the kitchen and did the dishes.

"Yea about an hour ago, along with Holly and Emerald they all went to work. I am heading back to the lair to take a nap anyway. I need to clear my mind, and in the lair is where I can actually rest. So I'll see you tonight bro."

Raphael watched as Leo exited the house through a window and down the manhole cover to their lair. Raphael looked at Aeiko.

"Don't you have to work today babe?"

She shook her head.

"No today is my normal day off Raph? Are you okay?"

He gulped as he noticed she didn't have her bra on and entered the kitchen with their dishes. He couldn't stop but stare and decided to get some ice water to cool him down. She entered the kitchen and asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Are you okay Raph? You are acting awfully weird right now. Are you nervous because you and I are here alone?"

He froze.

"No why would you think that? I told you last night we ain't rushing Aeiko. Get that from your mind right now I mean it."

She knew this is when she should make her move. Then she thought again, because of how Raph reacted last night. In her mind she wanted Raphael to make a move on her because of the way she heats up every time he touches her. Raphael tried not to stare at Aeiko's chest and gulped still drinking his ice water. She entered the kitchen and did the dishes accidentally wetting her white shirt noticing Raph standing right there.

She gulped as she continued to wash dishes noticing that the fan was on. Then she felt Raphael wrap his arms around her waist. Then she felt his lips on her neck.

"Raph I am trying to wash dishes. What are you up to? Can you let go of me now please? Raph?"

Raphael smiled at her slyly.

"Why don't you leave the dishes for later babe? No one will be home for hours and we haven't really spent time together. Now we have a chance to."

She smiled as she turned off the water and entered her bedroom feeling Raphael kissing her up against her door. At first she wanted to smack him but eventually she embraced him as he kissed her deeply and felt his hands moving inside her shirt causing her to moan softly. She heard her door lock and lifted her arms up above her head as he slid off her shirt and let it fall. She moved her hands along his shell ridges as they kissed against her door. Then she felt her body descend to her bed as he kissed her deeply.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"So I was real stupid to try and turn you on huh? I couldn't help it Raph you're so irresistible I was aching for your loving. It's not every day a human girl is loved by a mutant turtle. Especially one as muscular as you Raph."

Raphael smiled at her.

"Are you done talking or am I going to have to shut you up babe? Well Aeiko answer the question?"

She smiled up at him.

"I guess you're going to have to shut me up Raph. I am not going to stop talking unless you do."

He smiled down at her and kissed her deeply making her shut up as she embraced him tightly. He felt his body heat up again and continued to kiss her deeply as his hands moved down every inch of her body causing her to moan loudly. She felt a draft below and closed her eyes as the room disappeared into redness. Sweat formed on her body as they moved across her bed. She gripped him tightly and fell asleep when it ended.

He held her soft body next to him as he also fell asleep after putting on the ceiling fan. Milani arrived home and noticed the dishes in the sink. Then she looked around and saw no one. She changed out of her work clothes and entered the kitchen to wash the dishes, Then he shell cell rang and she answered.

"Hey Leo what's up? Why are you screaming? Calm down and tell me what's wrong?"

She listened as her boyfriend's voice cracked as he spoke to her. Then she noticed Raph's Sais on the couch where they were when she left this morning. She headed upstairs and knocked on Aeiko's door. Raphael heard her knocking and woke up careful not to disturb Aeiko. Then he exited the room.

"Yo Milani you're home early today. Why are you glaring at me? What I do?"

Milani yelled at him.

"You had your brother Leo worried sick about you? Did you ever hear of calling your brother to tell him you won't be home till later well?"

Raphael yelled back.

"I am not a kid anymore; I shouldn't have to check in with my big brother every time I don't come home. He should've known I wasn't gonna be home till later tonight. I told him before he left this afternoon. His problem is he doesn't listen when I speak. Tell him I'm on my way back to the lair. Thanks for everything Milani tell Aeiko I had to go and that I love her."

She watched as he disappeared into the shadows and started dinner. Holly and Emerald arrived home from work and smiled at Milani.

"Ooh dinner smells good Milani. We'll be right down. Hey where are the boys?"

Milani smiled as she responded.

"They went back home to the lair. Try to be quiet Aeiko is asleep in her room. I'll wake her up when dinner is ready. Right now I am going to relax while I wait for dinner to finish cooking."

Raphael arrived back at the lair to Leonardo with his arms crossed.

"Where the shell have you been? You told me you would be home later. Raph it is almost 8pm. I was about to go look for you. Do you believe in calling me to tell me you'll be home after dark?"

He yelled.

"Leo I am not a turtle tot anymore. I shouldn't have to check in with you all the time. I can take care of myself, stop worrying about me! "

Master Splinter appeared.

"Raphael kneel, you should've had the decency to call one of your brothers. The foot is still around and so is Karai. We still have to be on full alert. Now apologize to your brother Leonardo. We thought something happened to you that's why your brother was worried."

Raphael turned toward Leo.

"I am sorry Leo. I must've overslept and lost track of the time. See me and Aeiko were watching movies all day and must've fallen asleep during one of them. I won't do it again, but you have to stop worrying about me bro I can take care of myself you know!"

Leo shook his head and entered the dojo to meditate so he didn't kick Raph's shell in. Mikey seen that Raphael was on cloud nine and started on him.

"I guess you didn't get enough from last night bro. It's all over your face, so how'd it feel?"

Then Donatello also rang in.

"Oh look Raphael has finally has become an adult turtle we are so proud! So bro start spilling!"

Raphael glared at them both.

"Get out of my face before I kick both your damn shells in! We just watched movies all day, and I fell asleep. Nothing happened last night or today now leave me the hell alone."

Leonardo came out of his meditation when he heard Raphael's bedroom door slam. Then he exited the dojo glaring at both his younger brothers.

"Do you two ever stop? I told you to back off of Raphael! Now enough stay away from him all night or I'll make you both understood! Now its time for dinner drop it!"

Leonardo knocked on Raph's bedroom door and saw it in his eyes. He closed his door and sat on the bed.

"Raph I told you to ignore those two. They just like to tease you because they know it gets to you and that you will lose your temper. So what you made love to Aeiko. We are part human bro, it's in our nature. Just by your face I can see you enjoyed it. Just ignore those two it's time for dinner you have to eat."

Raphael sighed.

"How did you figure it out? I slept it off after it ended. There should be no trace on my face right now. Yes I actually did enjoy it bro, I have never felt so alive or so satisfied until I made love to Aeiko. It was amazing! "

Leonardo smiled at his brother.

"I am your brother I know these things. Don't worry I am not telling those two, your secret is safe with me. Come on Raph go wash your face off, it's still in your face. Dinner will be out on the table. Don't be too long or it'll get cold. "

Raphael exited the bathroom and joined his brothers and father at the dinner table as they talked over dinner. After they finished eating they watched a movie together. Then they all headed to bed. Raphael slept in his bed with visions of earlier with Aeiko and woke up looking around to see if she was there. He saw that it wasn't anyone else there but himself. Then he finally fell asleep in peace.

Back at the apartment Aeiko was up in her room watching a movie staring at the side Raphael slept in earlier after they made love all afternoon. The memories kept playing in her mind as she tried to go to sleep. Then finally she cleared her mind and fell asleep soundly listening to relaxing music. In Milani's room she tried to sleep but memories of her father being murdered played in her mind causing her to wake up screaming. Emerald ran from her room and into Milani's room.

"Milani wake up. It's me Emerald, snap out of it! I'm not Karai. You're having that nightmare again! Milani wake up please you have me worried. Don't make me wake up Leo to calm you down because I will. "

Milani sat up and shook her head.

"My final battle with Karai is closer than I thought. I must train harder so I can avenge my father by killing the bitch responsible for his death. I'll be fine now Emerald get some sleep and stop worrying about me. Goodnight."

Milani lay back down in her bed and was able to sleep soundly without the memories of her father's brutal murder playing in her head. Emerald lay awake in her bed all night thinking about Donatello and how her feelings for him were more than friendship. She didn't think he would wanna hear her telling him that she fell in love with him after she betrayed her best friends. She thought to herself that he would rather kick her butt so she didn't betray anyone anymore instead of talking to her. At that thought she drifted off to sleep. Holly was fast asleep in her bed dreaming about Michelangelo.


	10. Chapter 10

Someone to Count On

Ch. 10

"Unforgettable Night"

Milani made her way to the lair for her lesson with Leo. He met her half way and smiled as they arrived back at the lair. She looked around.

"Leo where is everyone? I don't see anyone here but us."

He responded as they entered the dojo.

"Raph is at the gym working out, Don is in his lab like usual, and Mikey is at the arcade with Holly. Master Splinter is meditating in his room. At least we can concentrate, and get you ready for your battle with Karai."

She stretched, and meditated a little before her lesson. Then she bowed to Leo. He bowed back and showed her some of his signature moves and she did them very well. He smiled at her.

"Okay now let's use the lesson in a spar. If you get used to the moves I showed you, you will do very well against that bitch Karai. Excuse my language but I can't stand her. She attacked my family while I was away in Japan. I came home to a note from April about Karai killing everyone. Then I found them all scattered around the city. It was like my worst nightmare come true. My family is everything to me. Then I went after Karai, and since that night she will stop at nothing to kill each of us. "

Milani looked and nodded.

"I can see it in your eyes. You are real worried about your family because you know what she is up to. Trust me Leo I understand how you feel, she murdered my father right in front of me. I have no chance against her and she knows it. She is probably laughing right now trying to figure out how to kill me without me seeing it coming. I am really scared."

He smiled at her.

"With me training you, trust me you will do fine babe. Come on then let's put that lesson to good use. Milani come on will you trust me please? "

She smiled as she got up and faced him still a little nervous. She knew his skills were way better than her own. She also knew at this moment he was her sensei, and she had to do what she was told. He lunged at her and she flipped behind him. He felt a kick in his shell and fell to the ground. Milani froze.

"Leo I didn't mean to do that. I was only practicing what you just taught me. Are you okay?"

He flipped back up and lunged at her again she used her katana and blocked him cutting his shoulder and heard him fall. She dropped her katana and ran out of the lair in tears. Then she looked down with her head buried in her knees. Foot soldiers surrounded her and she didn't care. She just wanted her life to be ended because she hurt her boyfriend because of her anger. They came at her and she dodged all their attacks. Then that similar evil laugh was heard and she looked up to see Karai in front of her with her katana at her neck.

"Well Milani once again you're not armed. Say your prayers you wannabe ninja, you are about to join your accursed father. Now I can end your pathetic life and weaken Leonardo for killing my father! Say goodbye Milani!"

Leonardo wrapped his arm and went to look for Milani. He was in the shadows and spotted her and his eyes slanted in anger as he jumped down and protected her. Karai laughed evilly.

"Ooh today is my lucky day Leonardo, now I can kill you and your precious girlfriend Milani. You actually think you can protect her from me! You couldn't even protect your own family from my wrath. Getting sent away because you nearly killed that rat because you were heartbroken when I almost killed you on my father's ship! Everyone knows that you were in love with me."

Leonardo glared at her.

"I was never in love with you! I thought that you had good in you. Then I realized I was wrong, you chose to become the new shredder. Then on your father's ship I saved your damn life and you stabbed me with my own katana! Then you tried to kill my family, and you know that I warned you the last time we fought I would kill you! I told you to stay away from my family and you decided to ignore my warning! Now you went after my girl and tried to kill her, it's over Karai! Now we fight to the death, and one of us will fall! But one will fall with honor and the other will fall with dishonor! Wanna find out which one survives this time?"

She laughed evilly and lunged at Leonardo. He blocked her katana and made her hit the garbage can. She pulled it out and lunged at him again. This time he dodged her katana and flipped behind her knocking her into the garbage can. She got angry and lunged at him again, this time he blocked her katana disarming her and stabbed her in the stomach causing her to fall. She pulled his blade out of her stomach and fell in a pool of her own blood. She still struggled to get up and lunged at Milani, he threw his katana at Milani and she caught it. Then she glared at Karai and slanted her eyes in anger.

"This is where I avenge my father you dishonorable bitch, say goodbye Karai! Now it's your end! Any last words before I kill you! "

Karai looked at Milani and said.

"If you kill me Milani you will do so with dishonor! I thought you were an honorable ninja? Attacking an injured warrior is the worse and the most dishonorable! Are you going to go against your honor and kill an injured warrior! Are you Milani?"

Milani wasted no words and used Leo's katana giving the final blow killing Karai instantly, causing her to fall in the puddle of her own blood! Leonardo heard the cops and threw an explosive shuriken blowing up the alley where they fought Karai. He grabbed Milani and slipped down the manhole cover back to the lair. She noticed that her outfit was covered in blood and shook her head. Leo came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Stop being upset Milani, you avenged your father. You have nothing to feel guilty about. If you're still upset about earlier, you shouldn't be. You did very well babe. Why don't you get cleaned up and relax for a bit. I'm going to make us some pizza."

She smiled at him.

"I don't have a change of clothes here Leo."

He smiled at her.

"Yes you do you left an outfit here when I saved you babe. I think you forgot to take it home with you after you washed it. It's on my bed in my room."

She yawned.

"Leo can I take a nap in your bed please? That battle was very hard, and I owe it to you for training me. Why didn't you kill her?"

He smiled at her.

"Because it was your chance to avenge your father babe. I wasn't going to take that peace of mind from you because I am more skilled than you. It wouldn't have been fair if I did. Sure you can take a nap in my bed Milani. I might join you also, just go get cleaned up first. I'll be right in."

She smiled at him as she made her way into his room and saw the outfit on his bed. Then she realized that the blood seeped through to her bra and she didn't have a clean one to wear with her tank top. At that she gulped. She entered his bathroom and took a shower to get the blood stains off her body. She heard him enter the room and gulped as she dried off. Then she brushed out her long black hair and got her clean clothes on hoping he wouldn't notice she wasn't wearing a bra. She exited his bathroom and threw her bloody clothes in her duffle bag. Then she lay down next to Leo.

He smiled at her running his fingers through her long black hair. She smiled back and gazed into his eyes through his headband. Then she felt his lips on hers and embraced him tightly as he kissed her deeply. She looked up at him and smiled as the kisses got deeper. Before she knew it her arms were above her head as he slid off her tank top letting it fall to his floor. She moaned softly as his lips moved from hers down to her chest and around as he tasted her. She smiled up at him, and whispered in his ear.

"Leo I'm ready now if you are! That battle raised my body heat and I would love to celebrate by showing you exactly how good my loving can feel! But I will understand if you are still skeptical. I love you so much Leo."

He smiled down at her.

"That's all I needed to hear Milani. I love you too and would love to celebrate your victory anyway you want to babe. Just make sure you're ready, I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you."

She smiled and kissed him deeply moving her hands along his shell ridges as she felt her jean shorts sliding off moaning as his hands caressed every inch of her body as a draft came below. She closed her eyes as they moved across Leo's bed in true passion. He kissed her more deeply as they got more into it. He heard Raph's mouth and put his finger to Milani's lips.

"Shh Milani, my brother Raph just got in. Damn he's going to knock on my bedroom door. I am never gonna hear the end of this. Here we go."

She smiled up at him covering her exposed body with his sheet as she caught her breath.

"He can't really say anything Leo, because it was all over her face the night you called looking for Raph. You shouldn't worry, I am not worrying I'm just in a daze because of the way you satisfied me basically all evening. It's already 1030 at night. You surprised me Leo."

He smiled at her as he heard Raphael's bedroom door close and asked.

"So are you going home tonight or staying here tonight? "

They both heard Mikey and Don's bedroom doors close and smiled at each other. Then he heard Master Splinter knock on his door.

"Leonardo I'm heading to bed my son. Get some rest and tell Milani to also get some rest. Her friends told me to tell her goodnight. See you both in the morning."

Leonardo responded.

"Goodnight father see you in the morning and we will."

Milani also responded.

"Goodnight Master Splinter see you in the morning. Thank you for the message."

They heard Master Splinter's bedroom door close and smiled at each other. Leonardo sat up and wiped the sweat from beneath his headband smiling at Milani.

"That really did feel good Milani. I told you I wouldn't pressure you and kept my promise. Milani babe did you hear me?"

He looked to see her fast asleep already and smiled at her. Then he shifted her head from the pillow to his chest and fell asleep holding her close only covered by his sheet. The next morning at the breakfast table Donatello and Michelangelo stared at Leo as he ate.

"Bro you okay? You don't seem like yourself? Don't you normally go for your morning run?"

Leo looked up from his bowl and stared at Michelangelo.

"I didn't feel like going this morning, because the cops are all over the city looking for Karai's killer. Didn't you watch the news Mikey? "

Raphael rang in.

"You know better than that bro. He played his video games all morning. I can't believe you finally killed her. I thought you never would."

Leo responded.

"How do you know it was me Raph? It could've been anyone; she does have enemies you know?"

Raphael looked at his brother suspiciously.

"Well I saw your katana and there is blood on the blade. I'm not stupid Leo. It is about time you did kill her. She caused us too much trouble."

Leonardo sighed.

"It wasn't me bro. Milani finally got her revenge on Karai for killing her father. She used my katana because Karai got her off guard. She is very skilled like dad told us."

Raphael smiled.

"Oh I c Well done Milani, I guess you're not as weak as Karai thought you were."

Milani smiled.

"No I am not weak, but your brother helped me train so I could finally take her down. That was a tough battle though. I am just glad my father is avenged."

Raphael watched as Michelangelo went in his room to play video games and as Don went in his lab.

"So I see I am not the only turtle that had a taste of our girls' loving. Damn bro how did you hide it so well? I envy you sometimes I swear."

Leonardo smiled.

"I don't get all upset when our brothers bug us. Maybe you should learn to ignore them Raph. I'm gonna go wipe off my katana. Is everything okay with you and Aeiko bro?"

Raphael responded.

"Yea she just has to work late tonight. I'm picking her up when she gets off. I'm gonna go lay down my head is pounding. Mikey pulled another prank on me and I got hit in the head with Splinter's walking stick again. See you two later. Behave yourselves you two remember Mikey and Donnie are wide awake."

Leonardo smiled at Raph.

"Trust me I had enough to last me a while. See you when you get up bro."

Leo and Milani entered the dojo and Leo wiped the blood from his katana smiling at Milani.

"Okay now my blade is clean. You really did well I am so proud of you babe."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you Leo. Thank you for letting me use your blade. I am so glad it is finally over. Now that Karai is gone who will lead the foot clan?"

He shrugged.

"It depends babe, but we aren't letting our guard down. We still have enemies out there trust me. Evil never rests and neither do ninjas."

Back at the apartment Emerald looks up at the moon and sighs. Aeiko sees her upset and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"You know Emerald maybe you should tell Don how you feel? I mean you have proved to us all you're on our side. I was a little scared to get with Raph but have no regrets now. He may be a mutant turtle but he treats me better than half my exes. Same thing with Mikey he treats Holly so well. Leo will do anything for Milani."

Emerald sighs.

"Maybe one of these days I will get the courage to tell Don, but no time soon."

Raphael overheard and responded.

"You like my braniac brother Don? Then tell him already. Come on Emerald, you will be surprised in how my brother reacts."

She looks at Raph.

"You are kidding me right; he is so busy with his inventions he doesn't even know I exist. Just face it I am not meant to get with Don he is too smart for me. "

Raphael crosses his arms.

"You know, tomorrow is movie night. Why don't you come by and talk to Don, it won't hurt you know. Anyway babe I'm heading home see you tomorrow night I love you Aeiko."

She walked him out and kissed him goodnight entering the apartment. Then she headed to bed. Emerald lay awake in her bed thinking about what Raph said and sighs. Holly also turned in after she kissed Mikey goodnight.

"You know Mikey you can sleep in my bed tonight. You don't have to sleep down here. If you change your mind you know what room is mine. Night Mikey I love you."

He looked at Holly and felt his body heat up.

"You know dudette I think I'll sleep at home tonight. Anyway here is Leo he walked Milani home."

She stared at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something Mikey?"

He shrugged and then kissed her goodnight. She sighed as he and Leo disappeared down the manhole cover and locked the door.

As they made their way back to the lair Leo looked at his little brother.

"What is with you Mikey? Come on you weren't gonna kiss your girl goodnight? You feeling okay?"

Michelangelo sighed.

"No I' m not okay Leo. I was watching a movie with Holly and my body started to heat up. Then my hand moved in her shirt. I don't know what has gotten into me lately."

Raphael overheard and snickered.

"Umm Mikey you dork, you're part human. It's your friggin hormones. Like you really are that clueless?"

Michelangelo crossed his arms.

"I am not clueless Raph, that's you I know you already slept with Aeiko so stop denying it. Dude the door was opened a little. Besides it was all over your face so don't start on me. Goodnight bros see you in the morning. "

Raphael was about to lunge for Mikey when Leo grabbed him.

"Don't even think about it hothead get to bed. See you in the morning. Leave him alone. Told you Mikey wasn't clueless."

Raphael shook his head

"Yea whatever fearless goodnight."


	11. Chapter 11

Someone to Count On

Ch.11

Emerald's Valentine

Milani, Holly, and Aeiko are getting ready for the Valentine's Party when they hear Emerald sigh.

"Can I please stay home tonight? I don't want to ruin your night with the guys. Donatello doesn't feel the same about me and I know this. Don't make me go please I'm begging you 3."

Holly looked at her.

"Emerald you have been avoiding Donnie lately. He was looking for you the night we went by the lair for movie night. You can't keep avoiding him. It is not right, maybe you might be surprised, but you won't know unless you come and join us."

She sighed.

"Fine I'll go, but if you three have a miserable night don't blame me. I wanted to stay home and you wouldn't let me. Besides I hate Valentine's Day."

Milani crossed her arms.

"So you hate Valentine's Day, but you love parties. You always have, that will never change."

Emerald shook her head.

"Great I have nothing to wear to the party. It didn't cross my mind to go shopping. What am I supposed to wear tonight ladies?"

Once again they giggled.

"Go look in your room on your bed and then you can complain. Come on the party starts in less than an hour."

Emerald entered her room and screamed running out hugging all three of them.

"Wow that is so pretty. How did you know I was looking at this dress the last time we went to the mall and was mad because I wasn't getting paid for another week?"

Milani smiled at her.

"We have known you for years trust me we figured it out. Now stop talking and get ready."

Emerald entered her room and they heard the shower go on. Then they all put the gifts for the guys in the gift bags and put their heels on."

Holly smiled as she fixed her hair by the mirror. Then she also fixed her makeup. Milani was already finished getting ready and waited outside for Leo to pull up with his brothers."

In the meantime at the lair Donatello was fighting with his tie.

"Man this stupid thing won't tie. This is ridiculous I swear. Maybe I should stay home and let you three go. You have Valentines and I don't. Leonardo came in front of his younger brother.

"Don Stop, you are not staying home and that is final. Now stop complaining. We were all invited and are all going now enough. Let me fix it for you will you?"

Leo fixed Don's tie and smiled.

"See was that hard? Now you have feelings for Emerald, tonight is the night you tell her. The perfect night to express your feelings for a girl you care about don't you agree?"

Donatello nodded because he didn't want to argue with his older brother. Raphael grabbed the gifts for the girls and handed Don a purple gift bag.

"Trust me bro, tonight you will have a Valentine. You have to tell her how you feel, and I don't mean in your human form either. During that party take her somewhere and tell her in your true form. She will accept you for what you are. Come on we have to get the girls Leo is yelling for us."

Donatello sighed as he hit his watch turning him human. Then he got in the passenger side by Leo. Leo drove to the girls' house and honked the horn. Milani, Aeiko, Holly, and Emerald ran out and got in the van. Emerald was behind Donnie and knew tonight was the night she had to tell him the truth. She just hoped he could trust her like the others after what she pulled before. Leo pulled up and was met by Casey.

"Yo bros wuz up. Glad all four of you could make it. You got here just in time the party just started. I can see you four love those watches."

Raphael responded.

"Eh they're good for coming up from the surface. Also good on dates in restaurants, on the beach, places we can't go as mutant turtles."

Aeiko smiled as she took his hand and kissed him on the lips handing him his present.

"I wasn't sure if you would wear it. Shoot me I wasn't sure what to get you."

He smiled at her and put on his chain and kissed her handing her the little red gift bag. She opened it and smiled at him sliding on her promise ring.

"Thank you Raph I love it, but not as much as I love you."

Milani also smiled when she handed Leo his gift. He put his chain on and kissed her as he handed her the little blue gift bag. Then she opened it and also slid on her promise ring. She smiled and kissed Leo on his lips. Michelangelo also put on the chain that Holly got him and smiled as he handed her the orange gift bag. She also smiled and slid on her promise ring, and then kissed him on the lips. Emerald saw the little gift bag in Don's hand.

"I guess you already have a Valentine? I'm going to get something to eat I'm starving; the girl that landed you is very lucky Donnie. I am happy for her."

He sighed as he was about to respond noticing she was gone. Then Raph pushed him by the refreshment table.

"Go talk to her braniac. Don't make me slam you into her bro you know I will."

Leo bops Raph and glares at him. Then he gets some refreshments for him and Milani. Aeiko shakes her head as she also goes to the table to get refreshments for her and Raph. Michelangelo spies on Donatello and Emerald as he gets refreshments for him and Holly. Don sees Mikey and crosses his arms.

"Emerald can we go talk somewhere please? Away from here I want to tell you something."

She looked confused.

"What about your girl won't she get upset if she sees you with another girl?"

He sighed.

"Emerald I don't have a girlfriend yet. My brothers thought they would get me a gift just in case I get a girl tonight at the party. Can we please go talk somewhere private where I don't have to be in disguise?"

She looked around April and Casey's house, and then noticed the guest house in the back. She walked by April and asked.

"Can I use the key? I want to check out that guest house in the back, it looks cool."

April goes in her purse and hands Emerald the key saying.

"Make sure you lock it after you look at it. Don't be too long Emerald okay."

She smiles at her.

"I won't be too long. Thanks April for letting me use the key."

Donatello smiled as Emerald exited the main house and followed her out to the guest house. She used the key to open the door and they both entered. Then she locked the door and made sure the shades were closed.

"Okay Don you can turn back now. We aren't anywhere you'll get noticed. What is it you want to talk to me about anyway?"

He sighed as he hit his watch turning back.

"Since the 1st day we met I liked you, but then you betrayed your friends and I didn't trust you. Now that we spend a lot of time together I am falling for you again. Okay what I'm trying to say is Emerald will you be my girlfriend? I tried to avoid you because I didn't know how to tell you how I felt being a mutant turtle and you a beautiful human girl. Sorry it took me so long to tell you how I felt about you; I just hope it's not too late."

She smiled as she embraced him.

"You are just in time. Yes Don I will be your girl, I also love you very much. It doesn't bother me that you're a mutant turtle either. Happy Valentine's Day this is from me Don. I hope you like it."

He smiled as he opened the gift and put his chain on.

"Yes I love it thank you Eme. Here this is from me babe. I hope you like it."

She smiled as she opened her gift and put on the bracelet, and kissed Don on his lips.

"Thank you Don I love it, not as much as I love you though. Let's go back to the party I think a slow song is playing now."

He smiled and turned back to a human. Then he took Emerald's hand and locked the door to the guest house. Then they headed back to the party hand in hand. Emerald handed April her key and just at that moment a slow song played. He took her hand and they went to the dance floor joining her friends and his brothers. All three of the brothers smiled as Don held Emerald as they danced to the slow song. Milani, Aeiko, and Holly were also very happy that finally Emerald and Don was a couple.

During the slow song Michelangelo got that feeling again and fought it as he held Holly close while they danced to the slow song playing. She rested her head on his shoulder as they moved to the music. Casey seen it in Mikey's face and smiled. Then he waited for the music to end and watched as Mikey ran to the refreshment table for a cup of punch. Holly sat down and stared at her promise ring smiling.

Casey approached Mikey.

"Mike take this. This is a key to the guest house. You can't keep fighting the temptation. You are maturing as the days pass. You're making her think that you don't want to be with her anymore. Look at her bro she is about to cry. Will you stop being stubborn and let go already. What are you gonna do avoid your girl on Valentine's Day?"

Michelangelo sighed and took the key from Casey. Then he walked over by Holly and embraced her tightly.

"Babe please don't cry. I will never stop loving you. I'm sorry I made you feel that way for the past couple of days Holly. You are the best thing that has happened to me, and I don't ever want you to think that I will ever stop loving you. Holly look at me I mean everything I just said please wipe the tears."

She smiled at Mikey as he wiped her tears and kissed her on the lips. Donatello and Emerald finally sat down and had some refreshments at the table with April and Casey. Around 1030 the party ended and Mikey went by Leo and told him.

"I am not heading to their house tonight. I haven't spent time with Holly and am going to stay in Casey and April's guest house overnight with Holly. Have a goodnight bros. See you later tomorrow. Holly babe come on let's go to the guest house."

She smiled as he took her hand and they headed to the guest house. When they got inside Mikey turned back and smiled at Holly slyly. Then she locked the door and smiled back at him.

"Michelangelo what are you up to? Why are we staying here tonight? It's just you and I in this house alone tonight."

He smiled at her as he kissed her deeply against the wall.

"You asked for a romantic night and I'm going to show you exactly how romantic I can be babe. The reason I have been avoiding being alone with you is because every time you touch my chest or that we kiss in my bed or yours my body heats up and I fight it. I didn't want you to think I was pressuring you, but I can't help it. I can feel it how much I want to show you exactly how a mutant turtle can love his woman."

She smiled slyly at him as she turned her back toward him.

"Oh really then, you come get me and then maybe I'll surrender. But 1st you have to catch me Mikey."  
She ran up the stairs and hid in the room in the shadows still calling him to get her. He went up the stairs.

"You are forgetting one thing babe."

She thought he passed the room and responded.

"What is that exactly Mikey? Mikey? Hey where'd you go? Michelangelo. This is not the time for games Mikey where are you?"

He smiled as he grabbed her waist and kissed her neck causing her to moan.

"I am a ninja and live in the shadows you can't hide from me Holly. I got you fair and square now you keep your end of the bargain. Do you want me to show you exactly how I can love you or not?"

She smiled slyly as she locked the bedroom door and walked to him with her back turned.

"Yes I do want to see how you can love me Mikey; but one problem. I can't reach my zipper on this dress."

He smiled slyly kissing her neck and unzipped her dress slowly sliding it off as he continued to kiss her neck causing her to moan. She stepped out of it and he lifted her up kissing her still more deeply moving his hands down sliding her stockings down and slid them off. Then he moved his hands down and moved them inside her panties also sliding them off. She took her hair down and shut the lights off moaning loudly as his lips moved from hers around her breasts tasting every inch of her body as she lay beneath him. She closed her eyes as he moved down on her slow at first and then picked up speed causing her to scream out his name as the passion took over. She gripped him tightly as they moved across the bed. Then she felt something.

"Oh Mikey your belt is rubbing against me. Please take it off."

He smiled down at her kissing her more deeply and undid his belt letting it fall to the ground.

"Is that better babe? Now no more words, time for you to feel love like you never felt before."

She smiled up at him and nodded as the room disappeared into red. Her breath became heavy as sweat dripped off as they continued through the night. She smiled up at Mikey trying to catch her breath.

"Oh Mikeyyyy feels wonderful. I can't take anymore. I am so out of energy right now."

He rolled off her and smiled at her as he kissed her.

"Whoa babe that makes the two of us. Nice way to end Valentine's Day babe? Was this romantic enough?"

She smiled up at him.

"Oh yes indeed. I never knew you could love me like that. I love you so much Mikey."

He smiled at her as he kissed her deeply caressing every inch of her body causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh that feels nice. You definitely can satisfy your woman, and I'm so glad I am the lucky one to feel it."

Mikey? Mikey?

She looked to see he fell asleep and smiled as she rested her head on his chest after she turned on the ceiling fan also covering them both. Then she fell asleep soundly feeling so satisfied. Michelangelo opened his eyes and smiled as he held her soft body in his arms close to him.

Back at the house Milani was getting ready for bed when she felt Leo grab her waist.

"Leo I am putting my pajamas on. What are you up to? Leo come on let me go please so I can finish getting ready for bed."

He smiled slyly at her.

"You don't need to get ready for bed Milani its still Valentine's Day. What happened in the lair is only a taste of exactly how I can love you. That is up to you if you want to feel all my loving or just go to bed?"  
She smiled slyly and kissed him deeply descending to her bed moaning as he moved up on her slowly, picking up speed as she gripped him more tightly. They moved across her bed as the night dragged on. Emerald had the pillow over her ears trying to drown them out. She could hear Leo, Milani, Aeiko, and Raphael through her walls. Then Donatello entered her room and lay in the bed next to her smiling.

"Eme is there anything I can do to help you drown them out? I'm not trying to pressure you. We did just get together tonight though."  
She smiled at him and leaned over kissing him.

"Making out with you will drown them out Donnie. I always wondered how a mutant turtle kisses."

He smiled at her as he kissed her while she smiled up at him. Then he held her close as the kisses got deeper. She didn't care all she knew was that being preoccupied with Donatello's kisses were drowning them out. She undid her pajama top and smiled up at him. He smiled down at her and continued to kiss her more deeply sliding it off completely moving his hands along her soft skin being careful not to move his hands any further. She moaned his name and continued to kiss him more deeply pushing him down on his shell moving her hands down his chest.

The rooms next to hers became silent and she fell asleep soundly on Donatello's chest. He covered them both and sighed with relief that they didn't go any further than kissing deeply. He moved his fingers through her long hair and smiled as he drifted off to sleep feeling her soft skin against his if only it was her upper chest he was happy. Emerald woke up around 2am and lay on her side of the bed falling back to sleep soundly with her head on Donatello's chest still without her pajama top and was comfortable staying like that. He smiled as he felt her head on his chest and fell back to sleep soundly.

In the other rooms Milani and Leo were sound asleep in her bed smiling in their sleep. Leo woke up and covered them both with her sheet falling back to sleep holding Milani's soft body in his arms against him. Raphael woke up around 230 and entered Aeiko's bathroom to wash off his face. Then he got back in the bed next to her holding her soft body in his arms only covered with Aeiko's sheet. He soon fell back to sleep smiling.

Back at the guest house Michelangelo woke up at 3am and entered the bathroom waiting for it to go back in his shell. After being in there 20 minutes he finally exited and fell back to sleep next to Holly holding her soft body in his arms looking at her clothes on the tile floor. He fell back to sleep with a smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Someone to Count On

Ch.12

"Uninvited Guest"

Milani was on her way to work one morning when she recognized Emerald's ex-boyfriend's car in the garage next door to them and shuttered. When she got to work April looked at her concerned.

"Hey Milani what's on your mind? You seem like you seen a killer or something? Want to talk to me about it we aren't busy yet."

At that thought Milani began to explain why she was really concerned.

"Emerald's ex-boyfriend has moved in next door to us. When they were together he was very abusive and almost killed Emerald when she decided to finally dump him after our many warnings."

April sighed.

"Did Emerald ever tell Don about her ex? Why would he be here in New York anyway? Do you think he came back to get Emerald back for dumping him? Do you feel that Emerald is in danger!"

Milani nodded her head and responded.

"I don't think she's in danger I know she is. When I have those feelings they are normally right. I highly doubt that Emerald told Don about him because she wiped all the awful memories of them from her mind."

Casey interrupted.

"No offense Milani, but I think you best tell her. If Emerald is in danger and she isn't aware that won't be good."

Milani agreed with Casey and drove down to the preschool that Emerald was a teacher's aide at during her lunch break. Emerald shuttered in fear.

"What do you mean that Anthony is our next door neighbor? How the hell did he find me? What am I going to do Milani? You know if I see him again all the awful memories of when we were together will flood back and I don't want them to. How am I going to get Don, he is out with his brothers."

At that remark Milani saw a human Donatello with his brothers and tapped her.

"See that guy with the light brown wavy hair, with brown eyes in the purple shirt, blue jeans and black jacket wearing sneakers?"

Emerald looked at her like she was crazy.

"Umm okay, what exactly does that guy have to do with my boyfriend who is a mutant turtle with a purple headband? I am very happy with Donatello thank you Milani."

At that Donatello in human form grabbed Emerald from behind.

"I would sure hope that you're happy with me. What's on your mind babe? Hey Milani how are you today?"

Emerald smiled and embraced him tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you Don. By the way you look so fine as a human, just thought I'd let you know that you do."

Donatello smiled.

"Well thank you, now what's wrong? I know you are scared about something. I'm your man please tell me why you're so scared all of a sudden?"

She saw Anthony enter the school and grabbed Don so tightly. He saw the fear in her eyes and held her close.

"Shh, I'm right here. You can tell me why that guy is scaring you now. I will not let him hurt you I promise. I love you too much to let anyone harm you. That I swear on my ninja honor. "

She saw Anthony come closer and told Don everything. Don's eyes slanted in anger as he told Emerald to stay behind him. Then he turned to him and said.

"Exactly what are you doing here? You don't have a visitor's pass to even be here. You try and lay a hand on her I swear you will be hurt severely! Now do us all a favor and leave the premises before I escort you out myself punk."

Anthony glared at Don.

"We'll see who gets hurt pretty boy; you just best hope that I don't see you in a dark alley by yourself! As for you Emerald you also better hope I don't find you alone in the dark, you're on my list and you know that people on my list don't stay alive!"

Anthony left the school and Emerald held Don tightly as Milani took over the rest of Emerald's shift because she was in no state of mind to teach little kids. Donatello held Emerald tightly wiping her tears as she cried on him. Emerald was now concerned that she got Don in trouble with Anthony and was afraid shed lose him. Donatello held her close and smiled.

"You don't have to worry about me babe. I'm a ninja, he won't hurt me. I'm not letting you go anywhere alone, because that guy is a nut case. Why didn't you ever tell me about him anyway?"

She sighed as he held her close.

"I was trying to erase the memories of when we were together. They are awful. He put me through so much pain. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about me."

Donatello smiled at her.

"Because of your ex, I would never judge you like that. You have to be honest with me Emerald. One main element of a relationship is trust. A relationship won't survive if one of the people are keeping things from the other that are important."

She smiled and embraced him tightly.

"I will never hide anything from you again Don I promise. I love you so much. Can you please come by tonight? Milani, Holly, and Aeiko are working late, and that psycho lives right next door."

He nodded with a smile.

"Of course I will stay the night tonight. I just have to let Leo know, he has a habit of worrying too much."

Leo appeared with his arms crossed.

"Well excuse me for living, I am the eldest and my job is to protect you 3."

Donatello glared.

"You know Leo I hate when you do that. Anyway I'm going by the girls' house tonight. The other girls are working late and Emerald asked me to keep her company. You see her ex is their next door neighbor and is a real psycho, he is very dangerous. "

Leonardo saw Anthony and nodded.

"Yes I saw that bro; he tried to pick a fight with me causing me to slam him into the garbage can. Then I saw him glare at Milani and that ticked me off even more. I walked her back to April's shop because I do not trust that guy. Besides Milani told me the details about him, he is as dangerous as Shredder was before we defeated him. Well anyway I'm heading back to the lair. I have a lesson with Master Splinter, both of you watch your backs."

Donatello responded.

"I know Leo, have fun training with Splinter. I'll call you if anything happens. Don't forget to change back before you get to the lair. Bye Leo."

He watched as his blue clad brother turned back as he disappeared down the manhole cover. Then Emerald clocked out and her and Don headed home. When they got there Anthony was there and grabbed Emerald holding a knife to her neck.

"What's wrong pretty boy afraid of seeing your precious girlfriend bleed after I slash her pretty little throat! What are you going to do about it! You seem like a wimp to me!"

Donatello gritted his teeth and glared at him.

"You have no idea what you're messing with! I can assure you I am no wimp! If you don't want to get hurt then let her go now! Unless you're a sissy and afraid to fight a man! You rather take a defenseless girl to show how big and bad you are instead of fighting a man! What's it gonna be then Loser! "

Emerald stepped back and flipped Anthony on his back, drop kicking the knife from his hand. Then she held it to his neck glaring!

"I'm not so defenseless after all am I!"

Anthony flipped back and punched Emerald knocking her out. Donatello screamed.

"Emerald no! Now you're in for it! You are gonna wish you didn't do that! Now you pissed me off and you're gonna get hurt!"

Anthony lunged for Don with the knife, and he hit his watch turning back. Then he reached for his Bo Staff and blocked the knife. Then he flipped back and ended up behind Anthony. He tapped his shoulder and when Anthony turned around he used a roundhouse kick knocking Anthony into a garbage bin. From the garbage bin Anthony yelled.

"What the hell are you! How did you beat me! I have never lost a fight especially when I have my knife in my hand! This isn't over Emerald! I will kill you and when I do you're freakish boyfriend won't be around to protect you! I'll make sure of it! Then I'll kill him too!"

Donatello saw the garbage truck come and saw Anthony thrown inside with the rest of the trash. Then he ran to an unconscious Emerald and shook her.

"Emerald wake up please! Please don't be dead!"

She opened her eyes and held her head.

"Don I'm fine. Why does my head hurt. Oh no you're hurt! I can get up, but we have to clean that up!"

She helped him to the couch and ran into the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit. Then she used the peroxide to clean out the knife wound. She used the gauze and wrapped his arm where Anthony stabbed him and rested her head on him after she put the kit down.

"You saved my life, but you got hurt I'm so sorry. This is my fault!"

Don used his good arm and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you and promised that I would protect you. Stop blaming yourself; it's not your fault babe. That I swear on my ninja honor."

She smiled as he brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed him deeply gazing into his eyes through his headband. He smiled back and kissed her deeply embracing her tightly though his arm was throbbing with pain. She looked up at him smiling.

"Maybe we should go to my room. The bed is softer and you can put your arm up so it doesn't start bleeding again."

He smiled at her and nodded. Then she put the first aid kit away and headed up to her room pulling down her bed. Then she put a pillow on his side of the bed so he could put his arm up. He lay down and put his arm on the pillow. Then she entered the bathroom and got her pajamas on. When she came out he smiled at her.

"You can take off the robe babe. Why are you covering yourself? You don't have to be shy around me."

She smiled as she took off her slippers.

"I wear a silk pajama set to bed that is see through. I don't want to seduce you."

He smiled at her.

"You worry too much. Take off your robe please."

She slid off her robe and got on the bed next to him smiling.

"Is that better Don?"

He smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes it is much better. You really look good in that outfit. I'm still in shock, that a beautiful human girl like you actually loves a mutant turtle like me. You make me so happy when we're together, and I have never been this happy until I met you. You truly complete me."

She smiled at him.

"You complete me too Don. I've never been so happy until I got with you. I love you so much. "

He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. Then she embraced him and kissed him back moving her hands down his chest causing him to moan low.

"That feels so good Emerald, your hands are so soft and so right on my skin. "

He felt his body heat up and felt sweat starting to form on his chest, then he used his good hand and moved his hand inside her pajama top slowly unbuttoning it. She slid it off and smiled down at him kissing him deeply. Donatello couldn't remain in control anymore and didn't care that his arm was throbbing in pain. He smiled up at her and pushed her down to the bed kissing her deeply moving his hands down to her pajama bottoms sliding them off beneath the sheet. She smiled as they continued to kiss deeply feeling them slide off beneath the sheet and felt his hand caressing every inch of her body causing her to moan softly.

"Oh Don that feels so good. Don't stop please. I can go on like this all night ur hands feel so good on my bare skin. "

He smiled down at her and moved his lips from hers and down to her stomach causing her to moan a little louder. She felt sweat forming on her chest and looked up at him.

"Do you think we'll go all the way tonight, or are you just going to tease me? Oh Don that feels so good, can we please go all the way tonight? We're almost together for two months."

He smiled down at her and responded.

"Not yet babe, my arm is throbbing and I can't really do anything else but this right now. You're just going to have to wait until my arm heals okay. Trust me you'll know when we go all the way. Please be patient with me Emerald, Emerald."

He looked to see that she had fallen asleep on him and covered them both falling asleep holding her close. She slept soundly on him through the night.


End file.
